Muchas Gracias
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Rachel Berry era feliz, tenia todo lo que siempre deseo, una esposa y unas hermosas hijas, pero que pasaría si alguien del pasado regresara e intentara conquistarla de nuevo.–Muchas gracias por haberme abandonado, No la hubiera conocido si tú te hubieras quedado, Gracias por no haber oído de la forma que rogaba, si me hubieras escuchado de seguro te quedabas.
1. Chapter 1

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

**Muchas Gracias**

**POV Rachel**

Dormía cómodamente entre los brazos de mi mujer, del amor de mi vida, mi esposa desde hace un año, una hermosa rubia de hermosos ojos verdes amelados, de hermosa piel suave y blanca leche, de hermosa voz nasal.

Esa hermosa mujer que le había dado lo más hermoso de su vida, sus hermosas gemelas Alice y Elise, esas dos pequeñas iguales a mí pero con los hermosos ojos de mi rubia esposa, esas pequeñas de año y medio que dormían en el cuarto de alado.

La mujer que me hace feliz, que fue una luz en mi vida, cuando estaba en la oscuridad, a ella le debo que no haya cometido la peor estupidez, que pude llegar a pensar, ella es mi vida, mi todo.

–**Que hermosa eres-**susurre para no despertarla

–**Tú lo eres más-**me contesto mientras se daba la vuelta para que quedara enfrente de mi

– **¿Tú no estabas dormida?-**le pregunte mirándola con amor

–**bueno… hace como 20 minutos tus hijas se despertaron llorando, por lo cual me levante, les di de comer, les cambie el pañal, las dormí de nuevo y regrese aquí-**conto mirándome

–**Eso explica todo-**le sonreí **–son igual de dormilones que tu-**confirme

–**sí, si lo que digas-**le miro con el ceño fruncido

–**sí, se acaban de dormir eso quiere decir que lo estarán por las próximas 3 horas-**sonreí con picardía

– **¿Qué piensas?-**pregunto al verme sonreír se esa manera

–**Pienso…-**empezaba mientras me subía encima de ella, empezando a besar su cuello

–**creo que estoy de acuerdo-**me dijo, mientras me empezaba acariciar mi trasero sobre mi bóxer, lo que hacía que mi excitación empezara a despertar

–**Veo que alguien ya está despierto-**sonrió, mientras bajaba su mano y empezaba acariciar a mi excitado miembro, que al sentir su mano ahí di un pequeño brinco **– ¿te gusta?-**me pregunto, mientras seguía moviendo su mano sobre mí ya erecto pene

–**ohhh obvio mi reina, me encantaaahh-**trataba decir sin gemir, pero me era imposible no hacerlo por las caricias que me daba

–**Quítatelos-**me ordeno, me encantaba cuando se ponía dominante, así que le hice caso y me los quite, al momento de hacerlo mi miembro salió disparado hacia arriba casi golpeándome el abdomen

–**Creo que está más grande, que la última vez que lo vi-**se mordió el labio

– **¿me estas coqueteando?-**pregunte con una sonrisa

–**Tómalo como quieras-**me respondió, y así lo hice, le bese pasionalmente, estaba que me moría de ganas por estar dentro de ella, desde que habían nacido mis pequeñas, casi no habíamos podido tener intimidad, por lo que hay que aprovechar estos momentos.

La bese, ella me correspondió de la misma manera, sin darnos cuanta ya le tenía completamente desnuda bajo mi cuerpo, mientras me deleitaba con sus senos, que estaban un poco más grandes desde el nacimiento de mis pequeñas, me encantaba probarlos, sentir su sabor, era una de las cosas que amaba de Quinn, era que ella me dejaba hacer lo que yo quisiera.

Después de deleitarme con sus preciosos senos, donde tuve el cuidado necesario con ellos, después deleitarme con tan suculento menú, empecé a bajar mis besos por su abdomen, tan perfecto y marcado, aun no me explico cómo es que esta tan perfecta, si hace año y medio estaba dando a luz, a mis hijas, pero me encanta, le beso el abdomen con democión, meto mi lengua en su ombligo, donde me entretuve un buen momento ya que escuchar los gemiditos y suspiros que salían de la boca de mi mujer eran excitantes.

Mis besos empezaron a bajar más, ahora besaba sus piernas, mientras mis manos se entretenían con masajear despacio los senos de mi rubia, besaba sus piernas, el interior de muslos, sus ingles, bese el hueso de su cadera antes de dejarle una mordida en cada lado, haciendo que encorvara la espalda por eso, mientras me entretenía ahí, podía sentir el olor de su sexo, ese olor que desprendía, y dejo un beso en su centro haciendo que soltara un fuerte gemido que hizo que mi excitación se elevara hacia lo más alto posible, entonces sin más y cegada por eso, empecé a mover mi lengua ahí, donde sentía su humedad, y su sabor, al que era adicta desde primer día que disfrute de ella de esta manera.

Mi mujer solo se removía en la cama apretando la sabana en sus puños cerrados, mientras bajaba mis manos y las posaba en sus caderas para evitar que se movieran, estaba disfrutando el estar entre sus piernas, desfrutando de su maravilloso sabor, mi lengua se movía de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, no me detenía, me encantaba poder disfrutarla de esta manera, mi lengua se posó encima de ese montículo de carne, donde le pase mi lengua para después empezar a succionarlo, haciendo que mi chica, me tomara de los cabellos y enterrara más mi rostro ahí, mientras escuchaba sus gemidos que ahora eran más gritos, y agradecía que el cuarto fuera insonorizado, así evitábamos despertar a mis pequeñas que seguían durmiendo.

Después de estar un tiempo ahí, lamiando, succionando y hasta dándole pequeñas mordidas, empecé bajar hasta su entrada, donde apenas deslice la punta de mi lengua para sentir el calor que desprendía de ahí, por lo cual poco a poco le penetre con mi lengua, haciéndole soltar un grito de placer, fui entrando y saliendo a un ritmo acelerado, haciéndola gemir y encorvar la espalda, como signo de que estaba por llegar sentí que mi lengua era aprisionaban por su paredes internas, por eso fue que saque mi lengua ante la queja de mi esposa, me aleje de ese lugar para subir hasta estar frente de su rostro, me quede mirando esos hermosos ojos que eran mi perdición.

–**Te amo-**me dice con voz agitada

–**yo también te amo-**le contesto

La veo, con una de mis manos tomo mi miembro que estaba erecto y duro, lo paso por los pliegues para lubricarme un poco, este acción hace que ella suelte gemidos de placer, que me dan por hecho que lo disfruta, después de lubricarlo lo suficiente lo llevo hasta su entrada, donde me voy introduciendo lentamente, disfrutando de la calidez que sentía alrededor de este, ella se encorva sintiendo mi miembro entrar, y yo trato de pensar en otra cosa para no terminar ahí mismo, es que sintiendo lo apretada que era y lo caliente, me costaba horrores controlarme, pero lo hice, así que empecé entrar y salir de mi chica, empezando lentamente, pero ella me pedía más, asi que a la reina lo que pida, y así lo hice, empecé a penetrarla más rápidamente, nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos, por lo cual resbalaban con mayor facilidad.

Ella me enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda, dejándome marcada con surcos que después me arderían, pero no me importaba eso me demostraba que estaba disfrutando, sentí como sus paredes empezaban apretar mi pene, por lo cual ya me costaba moverme, acelere mis movimientos y cuando ella exploto, succiono mi miembro haciendo que eyaculara dentro de ella, ella me succionaba dejándome completamente vacía, caí encima de ella, la fuerza del orgasmo me dejo débil.

Cuando los espasmo de este pasaron, salí lentamente de ella, y rodo a un lado de ella, que aún tenía los ojos completamente cerrados, y tratando de regularizar su respiración.

–**Eso fue…-**suspiraba

–**Lo sé-**le bese en los labios

Nuestros labios se volvieron a unir en un beso tierno, que demostraba nuestros sentimientos.

Después de ese beso, decidimos darnos un baño donde no pudimos evitar volver hacer el amor, después de estar una hora en el baño, salimos nos pusimos ropa y bajamos a prepararnos el desayuno, después de prepararnos un buen desayuno, comimos entre risas, y pequeños besos.

–**No sabes lo agradecida que estoy, de haberte encontrado ese día**-le comente

–**No, yo lo estoy, aunque termine con mi pierna rota-**sonrió

–**Cierto si no fuera porque te atropellé, ese día hubiera cometido la peor estupidez de mi vida-**le miro

_*******FlashBack*******_

Iba conduciendo mi auto, mis lágrimas no me dejaban ver con claridad, mi novia de años me había terminado hacia unas horas, sin importarle nada, me había dejado después de darle lo mejor de mí, así que conducía sin rumbo, solo con algo en mente, sabía que no era la mejor decisión pero era lo único que podía hacer, así no sentiría más ese dolor, quería quitarme la vida, pero no contaba que al darla vuelta, una persona se me atravesara en el camino.

Pise el freno hasta fondo pero me fue inevitable, termine golpeándola haciendo que saliera volando unos metros, asustada me baje de mi coche y corrí en su dirección, la chica se trataba de incorporar, podía ver sangre cayendo de su frente, raspones en su mejilla brazos, codos, pero lo que me asusto fue ver que su pierna había sufrió una fractura expuesta y sangraba.

Llegue junto a ella, me quite la chaqueta y me arrodille frente a ella, que tenía el dolor reflejada en el rostro, enrolle mi chaqueta y se la coloque debajo de la pierna lastimada.

–**No la muevas-**le mire, ya que la chica estaba intentando moverla

– **¿Por qué demonios no te fijas por dónde vas?-**me chillo mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, y su cara reflejaba mucho más dolor

–**Lo siento-**me disculpe con voz llorosa, lo que hizo que ella me mirara y yo quedara prendida de esos ojos **–yo le hablare a una ambulancia**-informe, mientras me levantaba y sacaba mi celular para marcar, tarde unos minutos en darle la información a la persona que me contesto, colgué una vez que termine la llamada **–me han dicho que estarán 15 minutos-**le informe regresando a mi posición **–yo de verdad lo siento, no te vi cuando di la vuelta-**me estaba disculpando

–**Ya, eso no arregla esto**-me miro **– ¿estás bien?-**me pregunto de la nada

– **¿A qué te refieres?-**le pregunte **–estoy asustada por esto-**le miraba la pierna

–**no lo digo por esto-**señalaba su pierna , mientras hacia una mueca de dolor por el movimiento **–lo digo porque veo tristeza en tus ojos, además de que estuviste llorando, sé que te pareceré una entrometida, pero cuéntame así te liberaras de lo que te está pasando-**me dijo sonriendo aunque le estaba matando de dolor

–**Yo…-**le mire **–mi novia me acaba de dejar unas horas atrás, y yo tenía la idea de acabar con mi vida, pero al parecer alguien haya arriba no quería que pasara porque me mando a un ángel para evitarlo-**le sonreía, entonces ella me sonrió como nunca antes me habían sonreído.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Salí de mis recuerdos, cuando dos llantos provenientes de arriba se dejaron por el intercomunicador que había bajado.

–**ya despertaron**-suspiro mi rubia

–**Voy yo**-le informe

–**No, vamos las dos**-me sonrió

–**bien-**acorde

Las dos caminamos hacia arriba para entrar al cuarto de mis princesitas, de mis niñas, de las luces de mis ojos, esas dos morenitas igualitas a mí, pero con la nariz y los ojos de Quinn, hasta el lunar en la mejilla derecha que yo tenía, ellas lo habían heredado.

Al llegar y entrar la cuarto encontramos a mis niñas llorando con las mejillas rojas por llorar, tenían lagrimitas en sus ojos, Quinn tomo a Alice mientras yo tome a Elise que al sentirme dejo de llorar y se acurruco en mi pecho, mientras con su pequeña manita tomaba uno de mis dedos y se lo llevaba junto a su pecho y volvía a cerrar sus hermosos ojitos verdes amelados.

Pude ver que Alice hacia lo mismo con Quinn, mi pequeña Elise había heredado mi condición de intersexualidad, mientras Alice ella era igual a mi esposa, eso me alegraba de sobremanera, ya que siempre soñé con tener una niña-niña, para poder tratarla como una princesita, con Elise sí que sería todo un reto porque estaba dispuesta a enseñarle como subir árboles, futbol, escalar montañas y más, pero sobretodo que tendría que alejar a los buitres que quisieran conquistar a su hermana.

Si, sé que sonara que soy celosa y sobreprotectora, pero tienen que entender son mis hijas, son mi razón de ser, no dejare que ningún escupido chico o chica, se les acerque, buena tal vez si me caen bien lo piense, pero mientras tanto enseñare a Elise que tiene que proteger a su hermana.

Mis princesitas quedaron dormidas de nuevo por lo cual, con mucho cuidado las acomodamos en sus cunitas, salimos sin olvidarnos del intercomunicador, para estar pendientes si volvían a llorar, caminamos hasta la cocina de nuevo, mientras mi esposa lavaba los trastes yo le ayudaba.

– **¡Oye!-**se quejó cuando le pringue un poquito de agua

– **¿Qué?-**conteste con una sonrisa

–**Eres mala-**me miro y me mojo yo solo reí por eso, me iba acercar a ella cuando mi celular sonó

–**te salvaste-**le señale mientras tomaba mi teléfono para contestar **–bueno-**conteste **– ¿qué?-**chille, a lo que Quinn volteo a verme confundida **–pero… estoy en mi día de descanso-**le replicaba **–Gina, ¿qué…? ¿Cómo…?-**estaba bastante cabreada **–pero… habías acordado que entregaría la canción en una semana más-**le mencione **–ok**-acepte **–salgo para allá-**colgué la llamada y me pase la mano por la cara

– **¿Qué paso amor?-**me pregunto mi esposa al acercarse a mí, levante la cara para verla

–**Necesito ir al estudio, al parecer Frank quiere ya la canción, por eso tengo que ir ahora para aclarar las cosa**-le mire **–sé que prometí que pasaría estos días con ustedes pero…-**me interrumpió poniendo un dedo en mis labios así evitando que siguiera con mi discurso

–**no tienes por qué sentirte mal Rach, esto es importante para ti, es tu primer disco que vas a sacar, y yo entiendo lo importante que es para ti, y sé que tienes que ir, así que no te preocupes, ve que cuando vuelvas tus hijas y yo te estaremos esperando-**me sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa que me dedica siempre, esa que desde el primer momento en que me sonrió se volvía una adicción verla.

–**Gracias, mi reina-**le doy enorme beso **–te amo, eres la mejor-**le miro enamorada

–**ve, que se te ahora tarde-**me empuja para llevarme a la puerta

–**También te amo**-me grita al verme subirme al mi coche, a lo que yo solo sonrió, como no amar a esta mujer, creo que ustedes estarán de acuerdo conmigo que es la mujer perfecta, están comprensiva que a veces pienso que no la merezco, pero ella cada hora se encarga en dejarme claro que la merezco y que soy la única para ella.

Manejo hasta el estudio de Sony Music, es donde tengo un contrato de años, y ahora estamos grabando mi disco, sé que sonara tonto, pero tenemos todas las canciones menos el single, y acorde que lo tendría la semana próxima, pero al parecer Frank el productor, está desesperado por tenerlo y que lo grabe, llego estaciono el auto, bajo y me dirijo al interior para llegar a la oficina donde Gina me espera con Frank.

–**buenas días-**saludo a Mary la recepcionista es miércoles y ella es la que toca que trabaje ahí, son las 11:35 asi que son buenos días

–**Buenos días señora Berry-**me saluda, cuantas veces le he dicho que me llame Rachel, pero al parecer no entiende, pero que va no tengo tiempo para corregirla, es mejor ir directamente hasta la oficina para arreglar esto, camino y me paro en frente la puerta, toco y espero que me digan un adelante para entrar una vez que lo obtengo, entro y me encuentro con Frank y Gina esperándome.

–**Buenos días-**les saludo

–**Buenos días Rachel-**saluda Frank que está sentado en su silla **–por favor siéntate-**le obedezco y me siento frente a el **–Gina te abra dicho que necesito la canción para ya ¿verdad?-**me pregunto luego… luego, a lo que yo lo miro

–**Sí, me ha dicho eso por teléfono hace un momento-**respondo

–**Bueno, mira Rachel ya tenemos prácticamente el 70 % del disco, solo nos falta al canción que será lanzada en las estaciones de radio más prestigiosas del país, pero para eso necesitamos la canción, así que ¿ya tienes la canción?-**mi reacción fue mirarlo **–no la tienes-**se contestó

–**Frank, estoy en eso, por favor dame estoy dos días y te prometo que el sábado mismo te estoy entregando al canción y la estamos grabando-**le pido, el me mira entrecierra los ojos y veo que suspira

–**está bien tienes hasta el sábado a medio día para entregarme al canción, si no me la entregas a esa hora, todo se abra acabado, ¿me entendiste Berry?-**me pregunto, y no espero respuesta se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta y salir cerrándola con fuerza, haciéndome a mí y a Gina saltar de nuestras sillas

–**Bien Rachel, espero que sepas lo que haces, y que cumplas con lo que has dicho-**me miro para luego seguir los pasos de Frank

Al verla salir me pase las mano por la cara en signo de cansancio y estrés, me apure a salir también, y decidí dar unas vueltas para tratar de relajarme, asi que estacione mi auto en Central Park, me baje y empecé a caminar esperando que haciendo esto se me pasara todo.

Pero con lo que no contaba es que al ir muy pensativa me chocara con alguien que no pensé volver a ver, estaba de frente a esa mujer que me había dejado sin importarle nada, habían pasado más de dos años desde eso, yo ya no sentía nada por ella, mi ángel, había llegado para sanarme todas y cada una de mis heridas, pero lo que me sorprendía es que no se veía igual que antes, estaba mucho más delgada y se podía ver a simple vista que estaba dejada, no se veía como la chica que me había dicho que ya no me quería, y necesitaba buscar algo nuevo, no esta se veía destrozada y derrumbada.

– **¡Rachel!-**me nombro sorprendida

– **¡Santana!-**le conteste de la misma manera

– **¡Wow!-**me miro **–no pensé encontrarte de nuevo-**le miraba

–**sí, yo tampoco-**concordaba con ella

–**han pasado casi tres años, desde que nos vimos por última vez-**me sonrió, antes cuando ella hacia eso no podía evitar que mi corazón se acelerara y que en mi rostro se formara una sonrisa, pero ahora no sentía nada de eso, ahora la única que conseguía una sonrisa casi instantánea era mi hermosa rubia y mis dos princesas que me esperaban en casa

–**Sí, ha pasado mucho-**le sonrió amablemente

–**Me gustaría poder conversar contigo-**me dice **–creo que tenemos mucho que contarnos-**me dice, yo le miro

–**si**-contesto, dándome igual

–**Me puedes dar tu numero-**me pide **–es para poder quedar-**me contesta al ver mi cara

–**claro-**contesto, así que le escribo mi número en un papel y se los doy **–aquí tienes-**lo hago, pero solo lo hago por lastima o no sé, estoy segura que esta chica ya no me mueve nada, ahora tengo todo lo que siempre quise y no pienso perderlo por nada en el mundo

–**Gracias**-me sonríe, le devuelvo la sonrisa

–**Me tengo que ir**-le digo

–**sí, fue un gusto volverte a ver Rachel-**me mira

–**Igual Santana-**le contesto antes de alejarme de ahí, para dirigirme a mi coche.

Una vez en mi coche me dirijo a mi casa, una vez que he llegado, entro y encuentro a mi rubia, en la sala con Elise en brazos mientras Alice está en su portabebés enfrente de ella jugando con su manita, sin hacer ruido me acerco y le doy un beso en su mejilla, y tomo a Alice en mis brazos.

–**Llegaste**-me sonríe y mi sonrisa inmediatamente se forma

–**sí, realmente no fue mucho, pero necesitaba caminar un poco y despejarme, ya que la canción la tengo que entregar el sábado a medio día**-le cuento, ella me mira

– **¿No es muy poco tiempo?-**me pregunta

–**sí, pero lo tengo que hacer-**me encojo de hombros mientras juego con las manitas de mi princesa, mientras Elise que está en los brazos de Quinn, se prende de su blusa, sonrió y se me viene a la mente el encuentro que tuve con Santana, y sé que tengo que contárselo a Q, porque lo que nos ha distinguido siempre es la sinceridad y la comunicación **–amor**-le llamo, ella me vira a ver **–tengo que decirte algo**-le digo

– **¿Qué cosa?-**me pregunta con claro signo de preocupación, suspiro y le miro

–**en que estaba caminando por Central Park para relajarme de lo que había pasado en el estudio, sin querer choque con otra persona y esa persona era nada menos que mi ex-**le menciono **–era Santana**-continúe, pero pude ver como su rostro se desfiguraba, ella sabía mi historia con Santana, sabía lo que había sufrido cuando me dejo, y de lo que pensaba hacer ese mismo día en que la conocí y que gracias que ella se me atravesó en mi camino no cometí la peor estupidez de mi vida.

– **¿Santana?**-pregunto mientras ponía a Elise en el portabebés

–**sí, ella choco conmigo, me sorprendió mucho verla, trato de hacerme platica, me dijo que estaba sorprendida de verme, que le gustaría estar en contacto, solo por cortesía le pase mi número, pero de ahí me vine a la casa no tenía nada que hacer ahí, y la verdad no quería estar cerca de ella, lo único que quería era llegar a la casa, estar contigo y las niñas-**le mire, ella estaba como analizando todo lo que le había dicho

– **¿Por qué me lo dices?-**me pregunto mientras me quitaba a Alice que se había quedado dormida en mis brazos

–**desde que empezamos a salir, siempre me pediste sinceridad y que jamás te ocultara nada, y así lo hecho desde los últimos dos años y medio, y esto es importante no lo digo porque realmente aun me importe ella, pero quería decírtelo no quería que si en algún momento ella llama, tu no estuvieras enterada y esto causara algún mal entendido, por eso jamás me lo perdonaría, no me perdonaría que te molestaras conmigo, sabes que no lo soportaría, te amo demasiado que no dejare que nada ni nadie nos separe-**suspire después de decirle todo eso, ella me miro con el ceño fruncido, para después convertir ese ceño en una enorme sonrisa, que me hizo que mi alma regresara al cuerpo

–**sabes que eres la mujer perfecta Rach, y la verdad me gusta que seas sincera y que me digas siempre lo que te pasa, y lo que pasa, y te amo por eso, y desde ahora te digo, que necesitas hablar con ella y cerrar de una vez ese círculo que no lo has hecho-**me dijo, yo me quedé sorprendida, no me imaginaba que mi mujer fuera la que me dijera lo que llevaba pensando desde que me la encontré de nuevo **–si, en un día de estos quieres quedar con ella, yo no me voy a oponer, es necesario ese encuentro-**me seguía diciendo, yo solo la miraba y podía sentir como mi corazón se hinchaba de amor, es que no pude encontrarme a esa hermosa mujer, mi ángel, mi mundo, mi todo, eso era lo que era Quinn Fabray, ella era mi amiga, mi amante, era todo lo que una vez pedí.

_**/ Q&R&D&L /**_

Ya había pasado dos días desde que hable con Frank, dos días en las que me encontré con Santana, esto último es lo que no me dejaba en paz, se ha pasado enviándome mensajes, diciéndome que aún me quiere, que nunca debió irse, que le gustaría intentarlo de nuevo, yo hice caso omiso a todos hasta que se lo dije a Quinn, quien me dijo que le tenía que decir a esa chica que me dejara de fastidiar, porque ahora ya tenía un familia y que ella ya no era nada ne mi vida, estuve de acuerdo, pero le dije que sería después ya que tenía empezar con la canción, un día y medio, pero no tenía ni idea de que escribir, decidí salir a darme un paseo a ver si la inspiración entraba llegaba a mí.

Camine por un largo rato pero como si fuera el destino de nuevo me choque con la persona que menos quería encontrarme, por lo mismo no había respondido ninguno de sus mensajes, Quinn me dijo que la chica necesitaba que yo le dejara claro que no quería nada con ella, pero le había dicho que primero terminaría con lo de Frank, para después enfrentaría a Santana, pero no me esperaba encontrármela.

–**Rachel-**me llamo al verme

–**Santana-**respondí cortante

–**Rachel, que bueno encontrarte por aquí, la verdad es que necesitaba hablar contigo, busque tu dirección y me la dieron por lo que fui hace unos momentos a tu casa, pero un estúpida rubia no me dejo pasar-**me contaba, yo abrí los ojos grandemente al escuchar que había ido a mi casa, llamo estúpida a mi esposa, y tiene el descaro de decírmelo así

–**Quien demonios te da permiso de ir a mi casa-**le grite molesta

–**no escuchas, te he dicho que a buscarte porque tu no mes has contestado los mensajes que te he mandado-**me trataba de explicar, pero yo estaba que explotaba

–**si no te los he contestado es por algo, pero no tenías que ir a mi casa, y mucho menos llamar estúpida a Quinn-**le espete muy molesta

–**como no quieres que le diga estúpida, si la muy zorra me ha impedido entrar y más cuando un bebe empezó a llorar por lo gritos, mira Rachel no sé qué personas contratas para tu casa, pero debería tener más respeto con las personas y más si son tu futura novia y mujer, así que te voy a pedir que la despidas, a ella y a su estúpido bebe-**me ordeno, ella me ordeno despedir a Quinn, yo solo estaba que me contenía para no lanzármele encima por decir todas esas estupideces, lo que hacía que me hierva la sangre era la manera en la que se refería a mi esposa, mi mujer, pero también a mi hija, esta no entiende, me dejo hace casi 3 años, y ahora viene reclamando algo, por favor no me haga reir

–**Te voy a decir algo Santana, tu no vas a ser mi novia, ni mi mujer, ¿sabes por qué?-**le pregunte y ella negó **–muy fácil estúpida, porque a esa que has osado llamar estúpida y zorra, es mi esposa desde hace 2 años y medio, y ese bebe que lloro era mi hija-**le grite furiosa

–**No-**negó **–eso no es verdad, tu mientes-**me miraba

–**es la verdad esa hermosa mujer rubia, de hermosos ojos verdes amelados, es mi esposa, la mujer que amo y que me ha dado dos hermosos regalos que son mis princesas, mis hijas, mis dos chiquitas, mi preciosas gemelas-**ría ante la expresión que tenía su rostro **–sí, ella fue el ángel que me salvo el día que tu dejaste hecha una mierda, cuando te largaste de aquí, ahora no vengas a buscarme diciendo que me amas, no supliques que vuelva contigo, porque no lo voy hacer jamás, tengo todo lo que siempre quise asi que no te necesito en mi vida, así que no me busques, no me ruegues-**veía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no me importo, no me importo como a ella cuando me dejo casi de la misma forma **–sabes siempre espere el momento de volverte a ver, y ahora que paso, lo que veo es una persona destrozada, te veo y no lo creo, pero aún falta lo que tengo que decir, muchas gracias, por haberme dejado, porque si no lo hubieras hecho jamás la hubiera conocido, así que muchas gracias, Santana-**fue lo que le dije y me fui de ahí, dejándola sola, lo último que pude ver es como lagrimas caía de su ojos negros los que algunas ves me habían enamorado.

Camine rápidamente a mi casa, necesitaba llegar, ver a mi esposa y llenarla de besos, también a mis hijas, necesitaba abrazarlas, sentirlas, así que cuando llegue y abrí la puerta, encontré un silencio que me asusto, así que corrí hacia arriba y me dirigí al cuarto de mis hijas y no estaban, así que asustada me dirigí a mi habitación, pero me lleve una sorpresa ahí en la orilla de la cama, estaba sentada mi amada esposa solamente con ropa interior de encaje de color blanco, que la hacía ver como un ángel, me acerco hacia ella, pero ella se levanta y me lo impide.

–**Quinn-**le llame **–amor…-**pero ella me puso un dedo en mis labios impidiendo que siguiera

–**Ella estuvo aquí-**me decia mientras me llevaba con ella a la cama **–pero yo no la deje entrar, me insulto, me trato de menos, no me deje, y tu muy bien sabes que jamás en mi vida nadie me pisotea, las dos nos gritamos, pero al hacerlo Alice empezó a llorar, así que la saque de aquí-**me termino de contar

–**Lo sé, ella me lo dije-**le informe

– **¿Cómo?-**me pregunto confundida

–**Me la encontré de nuevo mientras caminaba, he de decirte que tenías razón, necesitaba aclarar todo, dejar en el pasado lo que fue con ella, y así lo he hecho, y no sabes cómo me ha liberado-**me confesé

–**Se nota**-me sonrió

–**A todo esto ¿dónde están mis niñas?-**pregunte al ver que no estaban aquí

–**vino mi madre y tus padres, y bueno mi madre se llevó a Elise y tus padres a Alice, eso quiere decir que tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotras-**me dijo mientras se sentaba a horcadas encima de mí.

Solo sonríe, mientras la tomaba de las caderas y de un solo movimiento hacia que ella estuviera con la espalda en la cama, para luego subirme yo en ella, no sé en qué momento las dos quedamos son ropa, tampoco fui consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, solo sabía que en este momento me estaba volviendo una sola con mi mujer, con mi esposa, con mi todo, nos amamos por varias horas hasta caer rendidas en la cama, y quedar completamente dormidas.

Varias horas después me desperté enredada con mi esposa, poco a poco me deshice de su abrazo, y salí de la cama, camine hacia al baño, una vez terminada mis necesidades, camine hacia el cajón saque unos bóxer con un playerita y me los puse, salí pero antes tome mi libreta donde estaba tratando de escribir la bendita canción, tome mi lápiz y salí sin hacer ruido, camine hacia la cocina tome un poco de agua y me dirigí hacia el sofá donde, trataba de ver que escribiría, tome mi guitarra y empecé con las primeras notas, pero recuerdos venían a mí, como me encontré con Santana de nuevo, como conocí a Quinn, como Santana me suplicaba que le diera oportunidad en los mensajes, como se veía, todo lo que le dije, todo eso hizo que empezara a sacar la canción, tal vez no sería la típica canción que esperaban, pero sabía que era lo que había vivido, y lo más importante el día que Santana me dejo.

_*******FlashBack*******_

Estaba en mi departamento, mientras trataba de buscar algunos papeles que me servirían para mi último año en la universidad, cuando vi que mi novia desde hacía 2 años estaba parada frente a mí con sus maletas.

– **¿qué es eso Santana?-**le pregunte

–**Son maletas-**me contesto simplemente

–**Esa ya lo sé pero ¿para que las quieres?-**le mire

–**Me voy**-me contesto **–no soporto estar ya aquí contigo, ya no te quiero, necesito buscar algo nuevo-**me confeso, le mire y no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo

–**No puedes dejarme-**le tome del brazo **–no puedes-**le dije

–**Claro que puedo y eso voy hacer, entiéndelo, ya no quiero estar contigo, yo ya no te amo, se acabó, así que suéltame-**me jalo su brazo

–**por favor yo te amo, no me dejes-**le suplicaba **–por favor… Santana, vuelve… mi amor…-**me deje caer de rodillas **–sea lo que sea que ha pasado, podemos resolverlo…-**ya no me importaba humillarme **–te amo, mi amor… te amo-**lloraba de rodillas

–**Adiós-**fue lo último que me dijo antes de marcharse

*******Fin FlashBack*******

Todos esos recuerdos se amontonaron en mi mente, como acto de magia empecé a sacar la letra y el tono de esta.

–**Me da tanto gusto que hayas vuelto**-escribía **–muy buen comienzo-**me felicite, seguí escribiendo **–muchas gracias por haberme abandonado, escogiste el mejor momento para hacerte a un lado, porque fue en cuestión de horas que se puso frente a mí la mujer que tiene todo para hacerme tan feliz-**seguía escribiendo.

Jamás pensé escribir esto, pero es todo lo que he vivido es perfecto solo espero que a Frank le guste, termine de escribirla y la pase en limpio y lo metí en un sobre, y lo deje encima de la mesita, para después irme a mi cuarto, donde mi hermosa mujer aún se encontraba durmiendo, me acomode de nuevo y ella se abrazó a mi como no queriéndome dejar ir jamás, y yo tampoco quería que ella me dejara ir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sola en la cama, por lo cual me levante y fui en busca de mi reina que me la encontré en la cocina preparando el desayuno, asi que la abrace por la espalda.

–**buenos días mi reina-**le salude dejándole un besos en el cuello

–**Buenos días, mi vida-**me saludo dándosela vuelta y plantándome un beso en mis labios, cuando se separó me sonrió y me pido que la ayudara al terminar el desayuno, una vez listo, nos sentamos a desayunar, le conté con detalles lo que le había dicho a Santana el día de ayer, me dijo que había sido muy cruel, pero creo que con eso ella no molestara más, estuve de acuerdo, le ofrecí darnos un baño juntas, ella acepto gustosa, ya que le dije que en la madrugada había terminado la canción, así que le pedí que me acompañara a llevarla al estudio y de ahí íbamos por nuestras pequeñas, y después nos íbamos de paseo con ellas, acepto gustosa casi no salimos porque estaba empezando ganar fama y siempre había alguien quien nos molestara.

Después del relajante baño, donde me aproveche de ella, bueno no puedo decir que me aproveche, si ella se dejó no es aprovecharse ¿verdad?, como sea después de ese bañito caliente en la ducha, salimos nos vestimos con ropas cómodas, para luego salir rumbo a al estudio.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Gina, la cual saludo a mi esposa con entusiasmo y la abrazo, le pregunto por las niñas a lo que mi mujer contesto que estaban con nuestros padres desde ayer, a lo que Gina me lanzo una mirada picara a lo que sonroje.

– **¿Esta Frank?-**pregunte, para desviar su mirada

–**Sí, está en su oficina-**menciono antes de irse

Entonces mi esposa y yo caminamos haci a la oficina de mi jefe, y toque esperando la autorización, cuando la recibí entramos, aunque casi obligue a Quinn a entrar conmigo, ya que no quería entrar, que porque le daba pena, bueno entramos y Frank nos miró, firmando una sonrisa en su rostro porque sabía que algo bueno había traído.

–**Rachel, buen día-**me saludo **–Quinn, estas más hermosa que de la última vez que te vi-**ondulo a mi mujer, la verdad es que no podía ponerme celosa ya que solo estaba diciendo la verdad, ¿no están de acuerdo?

–**Gracias-**agradeció mi sonrojada esposa

–**de nada, solo digo la verdad, y a ver Rachel ¿tienes la canción?-**me pidió, asentí y le tendí, él lo tomo para luego abrirlo, puede ver que frunció el ceño **– ¿Muchas Gracias?-**me pregunto, como que él no le hacía gracia el nombre, pero empezó a leer, vi como su ceño fruncido que había puesto con el nombre poco a poco iba desapareciendo dejando ver una enorme sonrisa, lo vi levantar mirada de la canción, me miro y me sonrió, yo pude suspirar de alivio y sentí como la mano de mujer me apretaba la mano como signo de apoyo **–pues déjame decirte, que en un principio he pensado que era una canción romántica, pero esto es más una canción que más pega, así que felicidades Rachel, empezaremos a grabar ahora-**me dijo sonriendo, mire a mi esposa y ella solo me dio un beso en los labios como sabiendo lo que le quería preguntar, es que esta mujer me conocía hasta mejor que yo

–**está bien Frank-**acepte, mientras miraba con adoración a Quinn

–**Perfecto-**me sonrió **–síganme**-menciono antes de levantarte de su asiento para caminar hacia la puerta

–**Vamos amor**-le tome de la mano para guiarla hasta la cabina donde grabaríamos.

Salimos del despacho de Frank y nos dirigió hacia la cabina de grabación, una vez que llegamos ahí, salude a todos los chicos que estaban ahí, que ya me conocían presente a mi hermosa mujer, a lo que muchos se quedaron con la boca abierta, por la belleza de mi rubia, pero no les dije nada, que hasta yo cuando la veía quedaba boba, así que, que podía reclamar ¿verdad?, una vez que se hicieron todas la pruebas y me hicieron calentar la voz, empezamos con la grabación.

–**Bien Rachel, desde arriba-**me dijo por micrófono Frank

–**Ok-**le conteste

–**3…2…1-**conto

–"_**me da tanto gusto que hayas vuelto, me moría de ganas por contarte lo que siento, a primera vista no te entiendo, no te ves como cuando te fuiste ilusionada y me dijiste no te quiero, necesito algo nuevo, te marchaste con una sonrisa enorme y ahora vienes destrozada, te veo y no lo creo, y un me falto lo que tengo que decir"-**__e_mpecé la primera estrofa

Estuvimos grabando por más tres horas hasta que ya teníamos listo, así que ese mismo lunes ya estaría en la radio, Frank dijo que era una de las mejores canciones de las que había escuchado, después de salir de del estudio de grabación, nos dirigimos a la casa de mis suegros.

–**Esa canción te lo inspiro ella ¿verdad?-**me pregunto

–**así es, estuve recordando bastante, y es por eso que me dio como resultado, pero también te incluye a ti-**le sonríe y vi cómo se formaba una sonrisa en ella **–no tienes por qué preocuparte su llegada solo vino a cerrar un ciclo que hace mucho yo deje atrás-**le sonrió a lo que ella me lo correspondió

–**Lo sé-**se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Conduzco hacia la casa de los padres de mi mujer, Judy Fabray un mujer con carácter físicamente muy parecida a Quinn, Russel Fabray un gran hombre y abogado, que en un principio estuvieron muy renuentes a que saliera con su rubia, pero después poco a poco me los fui ganando a mis suegros, estacione en enfrente de la casa de los Fabray, las dos bajamos y nos dirigimos a la entrada y mi rubia fue la que toco la puerta, que fue abierta por Russel Fabray que estaba lleno de chocolate por todo la cara, y la ropa, le dijimos que veníamos por nuestra pequeña y nos guio hasta donde Judy mi suegra estaba jugando con mi pequeña, después de estar ahí por casi una hora nos despedimos, con la firme decisión de hacer una cena con ellos.

Salimos y subimos al auto, Quinn puso a Elise en su sillita en la parte de atrás, una vez que ya estábamos conduje en dirección hacia mi antigua casa, estacione en la entrada, ya habíamos bajado yo con mi pequeña en brazos, nos acercamos a la entrada y mi esposa toco, en segundo a puerta fue abierta por mi padre, ahora un poco más grande de edad, pero seguía siendo el hombre que me había criado, el que me había enseñado a andar en bicicleta, quien me había hecho luchar por mis sueños, el que casi desmaya cuando le anuncie que iba a ser abuelo, el que lloro el día que mis pequeñas nacieron al igual que mi otro padre, ellos que son todo para mí, que me amaron sin importarles mi condición, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi madre biológica que una vez nacida y saber de mi condición me abandono en la puerta de mis dos padres.

Hiram y Leroy Berry, este último quien fuera quien abrió la puerta haciéndonos pasar hacia dentro, les dijimos que veníamos por Alice, ellos dijeron que la nena estaba jugando en su corral, mi rubia fue por ella ya que cuando quise darle a Elise esta se aferró a con fuerza a mí, así que a ella le toco ir, una vez que la tuvo en brazos empezó a llorar como si su vida dependiera de ello, por lo cual mi Quinn se disculpó y fue a prepárale el biberón ya hacía casi 6 meses que le había quitado la leche materna, la verdad es que me encantaba verla dándole comer, pero ahora no estábamos solas, si no que mis padres estaban ahí.

Después de darle de comer a nuestra pequeña, regreso hacia donde estábamos nosotros y platicamos por casi media hora, para después despedirnos y regresar a nuestra casa, una vez que subimos al coche y mi esposa acomodo a mis dos pequeñas en la parte de atrás, nos dirigimos a nuestra casa descansar de todo lo que había pasado, llegamos estacione donde siempre y bajamos a mis pequeñas, habíamos decidido no salir porque empezaba el frio y no queríamos que se enfermaran, aún eran pequeñas, pero lo que no imaginamos era encontrarnos a Santana López, parada esperando ahí.

–**Santana-**le hable llegando hacia donde estaba con Alice en mis brazos

–**Así que era verdad-**me miro

–**Sí, te dije que tenía una familia y que era feliz por tener lo que siempre quise-**le mire seria

–**pensé que podíamos retomar lo que dejamos, pero a ver dime hace cuanto te casaste con esta zorra, apenas a unos meses de haberlo dejado-**me reclamo **–dime, te casaste con ella por esas estúpidas mocosas, no es así, te casaste para cumplir como se debe, no es así, no porque la amaras, vamos dímelo**-me exigió

–**no, me case con ella porque me enamore de ella, y cuando nos casamos ellas venían en camino, me case porque ella logro enamorarme, ella me reconstruyo cuando tú me dejaste rota, ella fue paciente, ella pego todo los pedazos de mi corazón que tu rompiste cuando me dejaste**-le informe

–**Entiendo-**bajo la cabeza **–pero aún te amo-**me dijo al pasar cerca de mí **–y tú, o te descuides que te la pueden robar-**le dijo a mi esposa antes irse

Las dos volteamos a verla que se fuera, mire a mi esposa que al sentir mi mirada, volteo a verme y me sonrió, lo que hizo que me dieran ganas de besarla ahí mismo, pero no podíamos por mis dos pequeñas que dormían en nuestros brazos.

–**Te amo-**le susurre

–**yo también te amo-**me contesto

Entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos al piso de arriba para llevar a mis pequeñas que cada día estaban más grandes y también pesaban más, me encantaba verlas dormir, esos angelitos, iguales físicamente a mí, bueno solo cambiaban los ojo y la nariz, pero todo lo demás era marca Berry, sonreí por ese pensamiento.

– **¿De qué te ríes?-**me pregunto Quinn al terminar de acomodar a Alice en su cunita

–**Nada solo estoy feliz-**sonrió

–**Ya lo creo-**me vio **–espero que con esto esa chica se quede tranquila, porque te puedo decir que si vuelve le golpeare-**me infirmo mi esposa

–**Estoy segura de eso-**le sonrió

– **¿Quieres que cocine?-**le pregunte

–**No, mejor pedimos algo-**le comento

–**Me parece muy bien-**la tomo de la cintura y la jalo hacia a mi

–**Ey-**se queja

–**No…**-le digo y le beso

Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono, así que tome a mi esposa en brazos y me la lleve a nuestra habitación había que aprovechar todos lo momentos para disfrutar juntas, ahí en nuestro cuarto le hice el amor, por horas, nos fundimos convirtiéndonos en una, ahí la ame y me amo, unos te amo al llegar a la cima del éxtasis.

**/Q&R&D&L/**

Era lunes por la mañana y me encontraba en la estación de radio del momento para presentar el single de mi primer disco.

–**hola buenos días público, les queremos informar que aquí esta con nosotras la futura estrella de la música Rachel Berry**-me comunico la locutora **–saluda a tu público**-me dijo

–**Hola a todos-**salude un poco a penada

–**no te avergüences mejor cuéntanos de ti-**pidió la conductora/locutora

–**bueno soy Rachel Berry, tengo 26 años soy de Lima, Ohio-**conto

–**muy bien Rachel, ¿cuéntanos saltera o alguien ya tiene tu corazón?-**pregunto como queriendo averiguar si tenía alguna oportunidad

–**Casada, estoy felizmente casada-**sonrió

–**que bien, mejor cuéntanos ¿la canción tiene alguna dedicatorio? ¿Te ha pasado eso que dices ahí?-**me sonrió

–**Pues no es que tenga dedicatoria pero realmente, sino que es lo que viví hace tiempo y lo he plasmado en esa canción-**respondió

– **¡oh! Entiendo**-le sonrió **–entonces radioescuchas con ustedes Rachel Berry, cantara para ustedes en vivo-**comunico **–adelante-**le asintió

–**Claro-**le sonrió –tomo su guitarra y empezó a tocar las primeras notas **–quiero dedicar esta canción a los amores de mi vida, les amo-**sonrió

– _me da tanto gusto que hayas vuelto, _

_Me moría de ganas por contarte lo que siento_

_A primera vista no te entiendo,_

_No te ves como cuando te fuiste ilusionada_

_Y me dijiste no te quiero,_

_Necesito algo nuevo,_

_Te marchaste con una sonrisa enorme,_

_Y ahora vuelves destrozada,_

_Te veo y no lo creo,_

_Y aun me falta lo que tengo que decir._

_/-/_

_Muchas gracias por haberme abandonado, _

_Escogiste el mejor momento para hacerme a un lado, _

_Porque fue en cuestión de horas que se puso frente a mí, _

_La mujer que tiene todo para hacerme tan feliz._

_/-/_

_Muchas gracias por haberme abandonado, _

_No la hubiera conocido si tú te hubieras quedado, _

_Gracias por no haber oído de la forma que rogaba, _

_Si me hubieras escuchado de segura te quedabas,_

_Me da tanto gusto tu llegada, _

_Me moría de ganas por mirarte destrozada._

_De corazón, Muchas Gracias_

_/-/_

_Me da tanto gusto tu regreso, _

_No tienes idea la alegría que ahora siento, _

_Verte inconsolable suplicando, _

_Solo me recuerda aquel momento en que te fuiste, _

_Y me dijiste no te quiero necesito algo nuevo,_

_Te marchaste con una sonrisa enorme,_

_Y ahora vuelves destrozada,_

_Te veo y no lo creo,_

_Lo que siento te lo vuelvo a repetir._

_/-/_

_Muchas gracias por haberme abandonado, _

_No la hubiera conocido si tú te hubieras quedado, _

_Gracias por no haber oído de la forma que rogaba, _

_Si me hubieras escuchado de segura te quedabas,_

_Me da tanto gusto tu llegada, _

_Me moría de ganas por mirarte, destrozada._

_**POV Nadie**_

En otro lugar, mejor dicho en un departamento bastante humilde una latina se encontraba, en posición fetal en su cama mientras cientos de lágrimas caían por su rostro, acaba de escuchar la canción de su ex-novia, aun no podía asimilar que estaba sola, que cometió la peor estupidez al irse, y dejarla, ahora ella sufría, por un amor que ya no podría ser, esa canción la destrozo, le rompió el corazón, como ella lo había hecho con la morena.

–**No tengo nada, y todo es cierto, estoy destrozada por dentro y por fuera, muerta en vida y la única culpable soy yo-**se encogió mas en ese pequeña cama, que aunque debería ser cálida, no era si, sino al contrario era fría y solitaria. **–yo, la deje, ahora debo sufrir sabiendo que ella es feliz, con esa rubia que la hace feliz, sufrir sola, porque nadie está conmigo, sola como siempre he estado-**lloro más al saberse sola.

_**A veces las personas cometen estupideces, muchos creen que el amor no es suficiente para sobrevivir, que es necesario el dinero, y puede que tengan razón, pero el amor debe ser lo que les motive a salir a delante, pero no, ellos quieren lo que los demás tienen._

_Envidian lo que tienen, porque no mejor en vez de envidiar lo que tienen, envidian en la forma que lo consiguieron, es asi que destrozan a la otra persona que dicen amar para conseguir más, pero cuando se dan cuanta que cometieron un error, quieren regresar pero ya es muy tarde, ya otra persona ocupo el lugar que ellos dejaron libre. **_

**N2:**

Este es un pequeño, bueno no tan pequeño One-Shot, basado en la canción **Muchas Gracias, de La Adictiva Banda San José de Mesillas**, para los que no la conocen es música de banda, así es conocida aquí en México, espero les guste.

Díganme si les gustaría que pusiera el punto de vista de Quinn y de Santana, lo estaba pensando y creo que sería bueno, pero lo pondré solo si ustedes quieren.

Espero comentarios por favor, si les gusta o no, no importa solo comenten.

Sé que debería estar escribiendo la segunda parte de Girl´s Before Flower, pero la verdad es que estoy bloqueada completamente con esa historia, pido una disculpa a todos los seguidores de la historia, espero que la inspiración me llegue y poder seguirla.

¡Nos vemos!

_Shion&Severely: 3_


	2. Chapter 2: POV Quinn

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

Agradezco a los que me pusieron como favoritos solo me queda decir gracias y a **_Zadaleghiel, spyireland_ **y a **_kimie12_ **que me comentaron y a **_kimie12_** lo que me pidió lo estoy pensando ya que la canción me encanta, solo dime quien te gustaría que estuviera dedicando la canción, te gustaría que fuera que Santana estuviera con Quinn la dedique o que Santana y Rachel juntas y Quinn fuera la que dedicara la canción, o por ultimo que Quinn y Rachel juntas y Santana dedicando al canción a una de ellas.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Quinn<strong>

Me despierta por los llantos que se dejan escuchar atraves del intercomunicador que tenemos en la habitación para monitorear a los bebes, así que me levanto despacio evitando despertar a mi amada esposa que duerme abrazada a mí, una vez que logro salir de su abrazo, me siento en la orilla de la cama y me pongo las pantuflas.

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia la puerta y giro la manija de la puerta despacio evitando hacer el ruido menos posible, volteo a ver si el chirrido despertó a mi morena que duerme, pero no es así, solo se ha movido y abrazado a la almohada como su fuera yo, sonrió por eso, y salgo de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la segunda puerta que está cerca de la habitación mía, la abro despacio y me encuentro con que mis dos pequeñas están despiertas, pero solo es Elise quien llora, ya que Alice esta tranquilita en su cuna.

Me acerco a la cuna de Elise y le abrazo sintiendo enseguida del porque está llorando, y es que la pequeña, ya se había hecho en el pañal, así que la acerco a la cambiadora, y la recuesto ahí, le abro el mameluco rosado que mi amada morena se había empeñado en ponerle la noche pasada.

Le abro el pañal y la pequeña parece que se ha comido un elefante, porque huele bastante mal, mientras la cambio varias veces me he paso a vomitar, pero estoy segura que si fuera Rachel, ya estaría en el baño devolviendo todo, sonrió por eso y la bebe piensa que es con ella por lo que me sonríe.

Mis dos princesas son como una miniatura de mi esposa, son morenitas solamente que con mis ojos, porque todo lo demás es marca Berry y más Elise que salió con la misma condición de mi esposa, estoy feliz con mis dos hijas, son la luz de mis ojos y sé que también es la de Rach, porque ellas las ama como no tienen idea.

Termino de cambiarla entre risitas que me está dando, le preparo su biberón y se la doy, ella lo toma todo durmiéndose en mis brazos.

–**Dulces sueños princesa-**le doy un beso en su frente, antes de alejarme de ella y dirigirme hacia Alice que está muy calladita y quietecita, la tomo en brazos.

–**mama**-me habla en su lenguaje de bebe, como me encanta escucharla, le checo el pañal y por lo que veo está limpia por lo que solo le doy el biberón, para después ella dormirse igual en mis brazos, la pongo en su cunita y a la arropo, pero esta saco el mismo modo de esposa porque tardo más en taparla a que ella se destape, después de luchar con ella un ratito, me rindo y la dejos ser.

–**Duerme mi pequeña-**le acaricio la mejilla donde tiene ese dos lunares iguales a los de Rach, le doy un beso en su frentecita, y me retiro del su cuarto, sé que como se despertaron y son las 5:35 de la mañana ellas dormirán como hasta las 9 por ahí de la mañana.

Me devuelvo a mi cuarto y son hacer ruido me cuelo entre los brazos de mi hermosa morena, que me abraza fuertemente al sentirme, me acurruco muy pegada a ella para sentir su calor, estamos haciendo cucharita.

Esta hermosa morena que la conocí en su peor día, sé que gracias a mí no cometió la peor estupidez que se puede hacer, pero también gracias a ella conocí lo que es verdadero amor, cierro mis ojos tratando de volver a dormir.

En eso siento que mi esposa empieza a moverse, y como se acomoda para poder verme.

–**Que hermosa eres-**susurro para no despertarme

–**Tú lo eres más-**le contesto mientras me doy la vuelta para que quedara enfrente de ella

– **¿Tú no estabas dormida?-**me pregunta mirándome con amor

–**bueno… hace como 20 minutos tus hijas se despertaron llorando, por lo cual me levante, les di de comer, les cambie el pañal, las dormí de nuevo y regrese aquí-**leconto mirándole

–**Eso explica todo-**me sonrió**–son igual de dormilones que tu-**me dice,

–**sí, si lo que digas-**le miro con el ceño fruncido

–**sí, se acaban de dormir eso quiere decir que lo estarán por las próximas 3 horas-**mesonríe con picardía

– **¿Qué piensas?-**pregunto al verla sonreír se esa manera

–**Pienso…-**empezaba mientras se subía encima de mí, empezando a besar mi cuello

–**Creo que estoy de acuerdo-**le digo, mientras empezaba acariciarlesu trasero sobre su bóxer, lo que hacía que su excitación empezara a despertar

–**Veo que alguien ya está despierto-**sonrió, mientras bajaba mi mano y empezaba acariciar su ya excitado miembro, que al sentir mi mano ahí dio un pequeño brinco **– ¿te gusta?-**le pregunto, mientras seguía moviendo mi mano sobre su ya erecto pene

–**ohhh obvio mi reina, me encantaaahh-**trataba de decirme sin gemir, pero le era imposible no hacerlo por las caricias que le daba

–**Quítatelos-**le ordeno, sé que le encantaba cuando me pongo dominante, así que me hizo caso y se los quito, al momento de hacerlo mi amigo íntimo salió disparado hacia arriba casi golpeándole el abdomen **–Creo que está más grande, que la última vez que lo vi-**me mordí el labio

– **¿me estas coqueteando?-**mepregunta con una sonrisa

–**Tómalo como quieras-**le respondo, y así lo hace, me besa pasionalmente, sé que se muere por estar dentro de mí, lo sé porque desde que nacieron mis pequeñas, casi no habíamos podido tener intimidad y sé que eso no le gusta mucho.

Me beso, le correspondí de la misma manera, sin darme cuenta ya me tenía completamente desnuda bajo su cuerpo, mientras se deleitaba con mis senos, que estaban un poco más grandes desde el nacimiento de mis pequeñas, se que le encanta probarlos, sentir su sabor, era una de las cosas que ella amaba de mí, que me dejaba hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Después de saborear mis senos a su gusto, donde tuvo el cuidado necesario con ellos, empezó a bajar sus besos por mi abdomen, sé que ama mi abdomen marcado, y siempre me pregunta cómo es que soy capaz de tenerlo si no hace mucho que tuve a mis hermosas gemelas, me besa el abdomen con devoción, deteniéndose en mi ombligo donde mete su lengua para jugar ahí, sé que los gemidos que salían de mi boca la estaban excitando.

Sus besos empezaron a bajar más, ahora besaba mis piernas, mientras sus manos se entretenían con masajear despacio mis senos, besaba mis piernas, el interior de mis muslos, mis ingles, me beso el hueso de su cadera antes de dejarle una mordida en cada lado, la verdad es que siempre que hacia eso hacía que deseara ya que estuviera dentro de mí, es que mi chica sabía como excitarme hasta mas no poder, cuando me dejo esas mordidas no pude evitar encorvar la espalda, devolví a mi posición original, y sentí el aliento de mi morena entre mis piernas, cuando menos me lo esperaba, sentí su lengua jugando con mi excitación.

Yo solo me removía en la cama apretando las sabanas en mis puños cerrados, sentí como posaba sus manos en mi cadera para evitar que me moviera, pero me era casi imposible no hacerlo, porque su lengua se movía de arriba hacia abajo y regresaba en el mismo camino, sentí como su lengua se posaba en mi pequeño montículo de carne, y no pude evitar enterrar mis manos en el cabello de mi morena y empujarla más hacia mi sexo, también mis gemidos bueno ya no lo era ni sí que ya gritaba por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, y ahí agradecí que mi esposa sugiriera insonorizar la habitación.

Después de estar un tiempo ahí, lamiando, succionando y hasta dándome pequeñas mordidas, poco a poco sentí como empezó a deslizar su lengua hasta situarla en mi entrada, y despacio fue metiendo la punta de esta haciéndome soltar un grito por lo inesperado de la situación, fue entrando y saliendo haciéndome gemir por el placer que me estaba otorgando con su lengua, está encorvando la espalda y podía sentir su lengua siendo apretada por mis paredes, claro signo que estaba por llegar a mi clímax, pero no puede evitar sentir frustración cuando ella de la anda saco su preciada lengua dentro de mí.

Estaba a punto de protestar lo la pérdida de su contacto con la lengua, y es que mi morena sabe lo que hace, veo que empieza el ascenso hasta quedar frente a mí, mi respiración es agitada.

–**Te amo-**le digo con voz agitada

–**yo también te amo-**me contesto

Me ve, con una de sus manos tomo su miembro que estaba erecto y duro, lo pasa por mis pliegues para lubricarse un poco, esta acción hace que gima y me retuerza bajo su cuerpo, ella sabe que lo estoy disfrutando, cuando sabe que ya está bien lubricado lo ubica en mi entrada y poco a poco se va introduciendo dentro de mí, sé que disfruta de la calidez de mi interior, o eso me deja saber por el sonido de satisfacción que sale de su garganta, voy encorvando cuando siento que se hunde más en mí, sé que ella está pensando en gatitos muertos para no llegar ahí mismo, que como lo se pues llevo mucho tiempo conociéndola, paso un momento que sé que ella me deja para que yo me pueda acostumbrar a su intromisión, y poco se retira para volver a entrar, y así lo hace, sale y entra a un ritmo marcado.

Le entierro mis uñas en su espalda, sé que le dejare surcos en ella, pero no lo puedo evitar el placer que estoy sintiendo, las paredes vaginales empiezan a apretar el pene de mi esposa, lo siento porque cada vez le cuesta moverse, ella acelera, yo ya no aguanto más, por lo cual me deje ir, y llegue a mi clímax, mientras mi interior succionaba su miembro, ella se movió por unos segundo más hasta que también llego, derramando todo su esencia caliente dentro de mí, y lo bueno es que estaba tomándome las pastillas anticonceptivas porque estaba segura que mi esposa era capaz de dejarme embarazada de nuevos.

Cuando los espasmo de este pasaron, ella salió lentamente de mí, dejándose caer a un lado de mí, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de regularizar su respiración al igual que yo.

–**Eso fue…-**suspiraba

–**Lo sé-**me beso en los labios

Nuestros labios se volvieron a unir en un beso tierno, que demostraba nuestros sentimientos.

Decidimos darnos un baño y por el agua caliente no pudimos evitar volver hacer el amor de nuevo, es que estar entre sus brazos, era lo que encantaba salimos y nos fuimos a preparar el desayuno, y desayunamos entre risas y besos.

–**No sabes lo agradecida que estoy, de haberte encontrado ese día**-me comento

–**No, yo lo estoy, aunque termine con mi pierna rota**-lesonrió

–**Cierto si no fuera porque te atropellé, ese día hubiera cometido la peor estupidez de mi vida-**ella me mira y sé que tiene razón y es que ella ese día iba a cometer la estupidez de su vida, pero por algo posan las cosas.

_*******FlashBack*******_

Había salido de la universidad estaba en mi último año de la carrera de fotografía, en la NYU caminaba y por ir pensando en que era lo que iba a presentar como proyecto cruce la calle ya me había asegurado que no viniera anda, pero cuando iba a medía calle un auto que salió de la esquina dela nada, venia hacia mí, solo pude escuchar el ruido de los frenos, solo apreté los ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe, que no lardo en llegar pero fue menos fuerte de lo que esperaba, solo que si había hecho que saliera varios metros hacia adelante, sentí el golpe y varios rapones que sufrí, pero lo que más me dolía fue mi pierna que por lo que podía ver había recibió el golpe, ya que este está fracturada y hasta el hueso de podía ver, y la sangre empezaba a brotar.

Estaba ya en el pavimento y como pode logre sentarme, pude ver que una persona se bajaba del auto y se acercaba a mí con cara de susto, al llegar se quitó la chaqueta que portaba para después arrodillarse frente ami y enrollar está en mi pierna lastimada, para evitar que la sangre siguiera fluyendo.

–**No la muevas-**me pidió, mientras me veía ya que yo la estaba hasta ese entonces moviendo.

– **¿Por qué demonios no te fijas por dónde vas?-**le chille, y lágrimas caían por mis ojos, y tenía una cara de dolor, lo sabía por cómo me veía.

–**Lo siento-**se disculpó con voz llorosa, eso capto mi atención, así que le mire a la cara o **–yo le hablare a una ambulancia**-me dijo, antes de darse la vuelta e irse para hablarle, la vía como hablaba, pero había algo que no podía evitar pensar porque estaba en ese estado, después de una momento regreso**–me han dicho que estarán 15 minutos-**me informo, yo le mire **–yo de verdad lo siento, no te vi cuando di la vuelta-**ella se seguía excusando y disculpado al mismo tiempo, yo solo hice una mueca de dolor.

–**Ya, eso no arregla esto… ¿estás bien?-**señale mi pierna, pero no puede con la intriga de saber porque estaba en esa

– **¿A qué te refieres?-**me pregunto confusa**–estoy asustada por esto-**me respondió dándole una mirada a mi pierna rota.

–**no lo digo por esto-**señale mi perna mientras sin querer hice un movimiento que me causo dolor **–lo digo porque veo tristeza en tus ojos, además de que estuviste llorando, sé que te pareceré una entrometida, pero cuéntame así te liberaras de lo que te está pasando-**le trate de sonreír lo más sinceramente posible, aunque el dolor no me dejaba hacerlo muy bien que se diga.

–**Yo…-**trato de decir**–mi novia me acaba de dejar unas horas atrás, y yo tenía la idea de acabar con mi vida, pero al parecer alguien haya arriba no quería que pasara porque me mando a un ángel para evitarlo-**escuchar lo que me acaba de decir no puede evitar sonrojarme por lo último, pero le sonreía como no lo había hecho desde hacía mucho, la chica me correspondió con una sonrisa igual de grande.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Unos llantos de arriba me sacaron a mí y Rachel de nuestros recuerdos sabía que ella también estaría recordando cómo conocimos.

–**ya despertaron**-suspiro, y es que esas pequeñas son como unos relojitos, tienen sus horas.

–**Voy yo**-dijo mi morena con una enorme sonrisa

–**No, vamos las dos**-le miro a ver,

–**Bien-**me dijo sonriéndome

Caminamos hacia el cuarto de mis nenas, de las dos copias de mi esposa, y es que es verdad, porque son morenas, como ellas, tienen el mismo cabello castaño o chocolate, los lunares que tiene mi esposa en su mejilla derecha también los tenían, solo cambiaban que no había heredado su hermosa nariz, aunque sé que ella no está muy a gusto con ella, pero yo la amo, además mis ojos, esas dos pequeñas lo habían heredado y mi esposa no podía estar más que feliz, ya que eso era lo que me dijo que le había gustado desde queme vio.

Llegamos al cuarto, y las encontramos llorado a cada quien en su cuna, al acercarnos cada una a una respectivamente, las vimos con lágrimas en los ojos, yo tome a Alice, mientras Rachel tomo a Elise, Alice al sentirme dejo de llorar y se acorruco en mí, sabía que Elise estaba haciendo lo mismo con mi esposa, ya que las dos hacían eso cuando las abrazábamos, me voltee y vi como Elise tomaba con su manita uno de los dedos, y se los llevó al pecho y cerro sus ojitos, yo solo sonreí porque Alice ya había hecho lo mismo conmigo.

Yo sabía que Elise y Rachel tenían una conexión bastante fuerte, y es que ella había heredado la intersexualidad de mi esposa, al momento que nos dieron la noticia que la pequeña iba a ser igual que mi esposa, ella hizo una mueca para luego sonreír con resignación.

Yo le pregunte porque fue eso, ella me miro y se sentó junto a mí, me confesó que nunca se había sentido muy comida con su condición, porque siempre sufrió burlas por lo mismo, además Santana fue la primera chica que la acepto con eso, al decirme el nombre de esa chica, sentí que quería ir buscarle a donde sea que estuviera y romperle la cara, ella me dijo que cuando supo que podía embarazar, quería que sus bebes fueran niñas-niñas.

Yo le mire y le dije que eso a mí no me importaba que yo la amaba y amaba a esa pequeña que era igual a ella, y le confesé que está muy feliz que fuera así, ella me juro que ella le enseñaría todo lo que su padre le había enseñado, que le enseñaría a subir árboles, montañas, conquistar chicas, eso no me agrado pero sabía que no iba a poder hacerla entrar en razón, además de todo eso, dijo que le enseñaría como alejar a los buitres de su hermana.

Al escuchar eso no pude evitar echarme a reir a carcajada abierta, es que si mi esposa puede llegar a una celosa, además al comprobar que Alice era su princesita, no iba permitir que cualquiera se le pudiera acercar, ella me miro seria así que deje de carcajearme, ella me dijo que no la tomaba enserio y yo le contesto, que era una tontería lo que decia pero me dijo que eso era lo que haría y que su princesa no se tendría novio hasta los 50 si era posible.

La mire y negué ya que cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza nada podía sacársela, así que solo suspire resignada, ella me miro y mes sonrió para luego darme un beso.

Las nenas se volvieron a quedar, por lo cual con cuidado las pusimos en sus cunitas y salimos de ahí, no sin antes tomar el intercomunicador para poder escucharlas si volvían a llorar, regresamos a la cocina y me puse a lavar los trastes y Rach me ayudaba.

– **¡Oye!-**me quejó cuando me pringo con el agua

– **¿Qué?-**me contesta con una sonrisa

–**Eres mala-**le contesto, mientras le echo a gua encima, ella sonríe y empieza acercarse a mí, pero el sonido del teléfono sonando la detiene

–**Te salvaste-**me señala antes de irse a contestar, no había escuchado de que hablaba.

– **¿Qué?-**ese grito hizo que dejara de lavar los trastes y volteara a verla confundida, y seguí escuchando la conversación, mientras terminaba con los trastes**–pero… estoy en mi día de descanso-**escuche que decia bastante ofuscada**–Gina, ¿qué…? ¿Cómo…?-**su voz reflejaba que la molestia **–pero… habías acordado que entregaría la canción en una semana más-**eso es lo que me había dicho a mí**–ok**-escuche que acepto **–salgo para allá-**colgó y vi cómo se pasaba una mano en la cara

– **¿Qué paso amor?-**le pregunto al caminar hacia ella que está sentada en la sala

–**Necesito ir al estudio, al parecer Frank quiere ya la canción, por eso tengo que ir ahora para aclarar las cosa**-me mira con ojitos de corderito degollado**–sé que prometí que pasaría estos días con ustedes pero…-**escucharla decirme eso, hace que la interrumpa poniéndole un dedo en sus labios para callarla.

–**no tienes por qué sentirte mal Rach, esto es importante para ti, es tu primer disco que vas a sacar, y yo entiendo lo importante que es para ti, y sé que tienes que ir, así que no te preocupes, ve que cuando vuelvas tus hijas y yo te estaremos esperando-**le sonrió como la primera vez y ella me corresponde de la misma manera.

–**Gracias, mi reina-**me acerca a ella y me da un beso**–te amo, eres la mejor-**me mira con ojitos de enamorada, como yo lo hago.

–**ve, que se te ahora tarde-**la empujo hasta la puerta para que se vaya

–**También te amo**-le grito al verla que se sube a su auto para irse al estudio, ella me sonríe desde adentro de este, sé que ella ha llegado a pensar que no me merece, yo siempre le hago ver que todo lo que tiene es porque lo merece.

Al verla desaparecer vuelvo a entrar a la casa y me dirijo a mi estudio no sin antes tomar el intercomunicador para llevarlo conmigo y así estar pendientes de mis peques.

Estaba revelando las últimas fotos que había tomado para una empresa que la había contratado, las fotos que tome eran de una hermosa rubia de ojos celestes, esa modelo con actitud de niña de 5 años, habían hecho que me sintiera a gusto en ese lugar.

Ya cuando termine de hacerlo, me di cuenta que ya había pasado 2 horas y mi esposa a un no regresaba, así que deje todo listo en el estudio, y me dirigí hacia la habitación de mis pequeñas, que cuando llegue ya estaban despiertas, pero esperando por mí, para llevarlas a la sala y jugar con ellas.

Así que las tome en brazos a los dos, y ellas me abrazaban, mientras bostezaban, una vez que ya las tenía, salía hacia la sala, pude a Elise en el portabebés de la sala, y tome a Alice en brazos.

–**ma…ma-**me llama la pequeña Elise

– **¡Ey!-**le hacía cosquillas en la panza a la pequeña que reía

Alice no quería quedarse atrás por lo que me tome de la cara para que yo la viera a ella.

–**ma…ma-**me llamo en su lenguaje apenas entendible

–**Así que eres celosa igual que mama ¿eh?-**le decia eso por Rachel, porque sí que era celosa.

En eso estaba jugando con ellas, cuando la puerta principal se abre y dejo paso a mi amada esposa que venía con una cara bastante cansada, se acercó al sillón, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me quito a Alice de los brazos.

–**Llegaste**-le sonrió y veo como en su rostro inmediatamente se forma una sonrisa

–**sí, realmente no fue mucho, pero necesitaba caminar un poco y despejarme, ya que la canción la tengo que entregar el sábado a medio día**-me cuanta y suspira con cansancio

– **¿No es muy poco tiempo?-**le pregunto, mientras no pierdo ningún movimiento de Elise

–**sí, pero lo tengo que hacer-**se encoje de hombros comosi no fuera importante, mientras juega con las manitas de Alice, entonces tomo a Elise en brazos, la cual se prende de mi blusa **–amor**-me llama pero noto algo distinto en su tono de voz así que volteo a verla**–tengo que decirte algo**-me dice

– **¿Qué cosa?-**le pregunto con preocupación ella suspira y me

–**en que estaba caminando por Central Park para relajarme de lo que había pasado en el estudio, sin querer choque con otra persona y esa persona era nada menos que mi ex-**me contaba**–era Santana**-al escuchar ese nombre no pude evitar sentir una punzada de pánico y de miedo en mí, sabía lo que esa tipa significaba en la vida de mi esposa, sabía que por ella casi se quita la vida, por ella iba a cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida, iba hacer algo de lo que no podría volver.

Sabía que mi cara estaba mostrando todo lo que sentía ya que mi esposa me miraba con preocupación.

– **¿Santana?**-le pregunte insegura, mientras ponía a Elise en el portabebés

–**sí, ella choco conmigo, me sorprendió mucho verla, trato de hacerme platica, me dijo que estaba sorprendida de verme, que le gustaría estar en contacto, solo por cortesía le pase mi número, pero de ahí me vine a la casa no tenía nada que hacer ahí, y la verdad no quería estar cerca de ella, lo único que quería era llegar a la casa, estar contigo y las niñas-**le mire, mientras analizaba todo lo que me decia.

– **¿Por qué me lo dices?-**le pregunto, mientras le quito a Alice de los brazos la cual ya estaba dormida

–**desde que empezamos a salir, siempre me pediste sinceridad y que jamás te ocultara nada, y así lo hecho desde los últimos dos años y medio, y esto es importante no lo digo porque realmente aun me importe ella, pero quería decírtelo no quería que si en algún momento ella llama, tu no estuvieras enterada y esto causara algún mal entendido, por eso jamás me lo perdonaría, no me perdonaría que te molestaras conmigo, sabes que no lo soportaría, te amo demasiado que no dejare que nada ni nadie nos separe-**le miraba con el ceño fruncido que luego se convirtió en una sonrisa al escuchar todo lo que me dijo.

–**sabes que eres la mujer perfecta Rach, y la verdad me gusta que seas sincera y que me digas siempre lo que te pasa, y lo que pasa, y te amo por eso, y desde ahora te digo, que necesitas hablar con ella y cerrar de una vez ese círculo que no lo has hecho-**le digo, no es de mi agrado que mi chica se tenga que reunir con su ex-novia, la que tanto dolor le causó pero sé que lo tiene que hacer, como dije para cerrar un circulo **–si, en un día de estos quieres quedar con ella, yo no me voy a oponer, es necesario ese encuentro-**le sigo diciendo, sé que está orgullosa de lo que estoy diciendo y eso me hace feliz.

_**/ Q&R&D&L /**_

Ya han pasado dos días desde que Rachel se encontró con Santana, la cual no ha dejado en paz a mi mujer, es que a todo hora estámarcándole o mándale mensajes, sobre que aun la quiere, que nunca debió irse de su lado, dejarla como lo hizo y más, mi esposa no le ha tomado importancia es más ignoraba cada una de las llamadas y mensajes que manda, ella me lo dijo a mí a lo que le aconseje que tenía que dejarle claro que la dejara de fastidiar, que ya tenía una familia, que ella ya no significaba nada ne su vida, estuvo de acuerdo pero me dijo que sería después de que terminara la canción ya que no te ni idea de lo que escribiría, por lo que ella decidió para despejar su mente y a ver si la inspiración venia.

Ella se fue por lo cual yo me quede en la casa y decidí que prepararía un flan de chocolate para mi esposa, cuando lo habíaterminado y puesto abaño maría, mis pequeñas lloraron eso quería decir que tenían hambre, por lo cual me dirigí a su cuarto por ellas, y las lleve conmigo a la sala y las deje en su portabebés, tome a Elise y le di el pecho, quedándose medio dormida así que cuando termino la acomode en el portabebés, lo mismo hice con Alice, pero ella no se durmió si no que se quedó despierta como viendo a todos lados pero a la vez a ningún lado.

En eso estaba cuando llamaron a la puerta, yo no esperaba a nadie, era viernes por la tarde así que me levante del sillón donde estaba sentada para abrir la puerta, y llevarme una sorpresa al ver quien estaba ahí, no tenía que conocerla para saber quién era, ella me miro con mala cara y bueno es que yo estaba con el mandil con el que cocinaba.

–**Buenos días-**saludo fríamente **–busco a Rachel-**me dijo

–**ella no se encuentra salió**-informe

–**Como sea, pasare a esperarla-**trato de entrar pero yo se lo impedí**–no puedes entrar aquí, asi que le voy a pedir que se retire, si no quiere que la saque a la fuerza**-le señale

–**Mira estúpida-**me miro feo **–tu no me vas a decir que hacer, yo voy hacer la futura señora Berry, y cuando eso pase tu estarás despedida-**ya estaba casi gritando escucharla decir eso me enfureció pero también me dio risa ya que ella no sabía que yo era la señora Berry y ella nunca lo iba hacer

–**no tienes ningún derecho a venir a esta casa y exigir que te deje pasar así como así, así que no te pases de prepotente que te sacare a patadas de esta propiedad-**le advertí

–**no me amenaces estúpida, cuando le diga a Rachel como has tratado, te va a botar, eres una incompetente-**me grito, eso ocasiono que mi pequeña Alice empezara a llorar por no estar acostumbrada a los gritos, ella al escuchar eso me miro **–calla a esa mocosa-**me volvió a gritar e intento de nuevo entrar pero se lo impedí otra vez

–**Tu no vas a entrar**-la empuje para sacarla, recibí una mirada furiosa como queriéndome golpear

–**esto no se quedara así, voy hacer que Rachel te eche a ti y a tu engendro-**me señalo antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Al hacerlo cerré la puerta y me apoye en ella y solté el aire, tenía ganas de gritar de aporrear algo, como se le pudo ocurrir venir a mi casa a decirme estupideces como esa, ganas no me faltaron para agarrarla de los cabellos y trapear el piso con él, pero me contuve para no hacerlo, y más cuando insulto a mi pequeña, la cual está llorando por el grito de esa estúpida.

No entiendo que creyó que podía pasar, que Rachel se tiraría a sus brazos al verla llegar, que pensó que estaría sola después de haberla dejado de la manera que lo hizo, me despego de la puerta y camino a la sala donde mi pequeña morenita llora la tomo en brazos y la arrullo, al sentirme deja de llorar y se aferra a mí, la siente relajarse y quedar dormida en mis brazos por lo que la pongo ensu porta bebé, y me dijo caer el sillón.

No sé qué sentir la visita de Santana me ha dejado mal, se lo importante que fue en la vida de Rach, mi morena me conto como se conocieron en el Instituto como la trataba, como le haci a la vida imposible y como se enamoraron cuando entraron a la universidad, no podía no pensar que mi chica a un sentía algo por ella, sabía que no era posible, pero me daba miedo perderla.

Recuerdo como después de que ella me atropellara como se pasó todos los días en el hospital quedase conmigo, como todos los días me llevaba una rosa para hacerme el dia, o como me contaba su aventuras.

_*******FlashBack*******_

Casi un mesestuve en el hospital como recuperación, ya que fui operada por la fractura expuesta que tenía, y después de eso me dieron de alta eso ya 3 meses pero todavía no recuperaba la movilidad completa de mi pie por lo que me encontraba así otro dia aburrido como siempre acostada en mi habitación, cuando una persona conocida por mí se asomó por ella, y como cada dia llevaba en su mano un rosa, pero esta vez no era una sino que tría consigo un ramo y un peluchito.

–**Hola-**me saludo

–**hola-**conteste

–**Esto es para ti-**me tendió el ramo y el peluche de una ovejita

–**Gracias-**le sonrió tomando ambas cosas en mis manos **– ¿cómo sabes que me gustan las ovejas?-**le pregunte, ella se puso roja

–**Tu madre me dijo, ella cree que tú y yo somos novias**-eso ultimo lo dijo bajo, yo la mire incrédula cómo es posible que mi madre crea eso

– **¿De verdad?-**le mire con el ceño fruncido

–**sí, ella y tu padre me abordaron ayer para darme la charla de que no debo lastimarte y que no quieren que te haga llorar como lo hizo un tal Puckerman o no sé, solo sé que tu padre me amenazo con colgarme si te hacía daño tu madre fue más drástica y dijo que so lo hacía que procurara cambiarme el nombre e irme a la Antártida-**me contaba con una sonrisa

– **¡dios!-**me tapó la cara con las manos**–que vergüenza-**me ponía roja hasta las orejas

–**No debes porque avergonzarte Quinn, tus padres solo quieren cuidarte-**me sonrió **–pero… yo quería pedirte que aceptaras…-**Rachel estaba nerviosa

– **¿Querías?-**le ayudaba

–**Quería pedirte que aceptaras salir en una cita conmigo-**soltó de golpe

– **¿Qué?**-yo no me creía que ella me estuviera pidiendo salir, y es que desde que nos conocimos ella me habai contado lo de Santana, y me dijo que aún la quería, por eso que me pidiera eso me sorprendía pero también me alegra ya que ella a mi también me gustaba

–**sí, que quiero que salgas conmigo en una cita-**me miraba esperando la respuesta como temiendo a ser rechazada **–una de verdad Quinn, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que me gustas Quinn, y quiero intentarlo**-me dio media sonrisa como entendiendo con mi silencio que estaba por rechazarla **–si… si no quieres o no te gusto no hay problema, podemos ser amigas-**su mirada ahora reflejaba tristeza

–**Rachel-**le llamo

–**Dime-**no me mira

–**Mírame-**le pido, ella hace lo que le digo sus ojos están tristes **–acepto**-le sonrió, ella creo que no se esperaba esa respuesta

–**entiendo… creo que podemos ser ami… espera-**me mira sorprendida **– ¿has dicho acepto?-**me pregunto insegura

–**Si-**le sonrió **–si quiero tener una cita contigo-**ella me sonríe feliz se acerca más a mí y se sienta a mi lado y tomo mi mano entre la de ella

–**Gracias-**me agradece

–**No me agradezcas-**le digo, ella se acerca a mí y me roba un beso, para luego levantarse para dirigirse hacia la puerta

–**Me voy-**me mira y veo que sonríe por cómo me ha dejado con ese beso robado **–tengo que preparar la mejore cita que hayas tenido-**me sonríe antes de salir de mi habitación.

Yo me quedo a un sorprendida por su acción pero poco a poco una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro y me llevo dos de mis labios donde instantes atrás los labios de Rach estuvieron sobre los míos, mi sonrisa es boba al recordar que esa chica me gusta y no solo es un gusto cualquiera, ahora solo tendría que esperar ese tan esperada cita.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Ese dia fue el mejor de mi dia combinado con el dia de mi primera cita con Rach, ella me hace feliz y no quiero que eso se acabe la desagradable visita de Santana a mi casa me deja con un mal sabor de boca, sé que Rachel tardara un poco más por lo que voy al cuarto de mis pequeñas y tomo lo necesario para que Alice pase la noche en casa de los abuelos Berry y Elise con mis padres, un vez que tengo todo bajo y llamo a mis padres y a los de Rachel ellos llegan les explico la situación y ellos entienden los Berry obviamente ellos conocen la historia de Santana y convivieron con ella, ellos sorprendidos me dicen que no tengo porque preocuparme que Rachel ya no siente nada por ella, que ahora y sus hijas somos lo más importante de su vida y están seguros que no haría nada para arruinarlo y menos por alguien que no vale la pena, les agradezco que me digan eso, lo que hace que algo se relaje en mi interior por sus palabras.

Me despido y les digo que voy por Alice y Elise mañana ellos aceptan gustosos, se retiran de la casa, recuerdo el bendito flan así que me voy a la cocina y por el tiempo que me fui el flan ya debería estar y así era, por lo que apague el agua para después sacarlo para que se enfriara y poder abrir el molde, una vez listo lo pongo en un molde plástico y una vez frio lo meto al refri, la verdad es que mi esposa no llegaba por lo una vez que deje el flan en el refri, me fui a mi recamara donde me di un baño y me puse una conjunto de lencería blanca de encaje, y me siente en la orilla de la cama, aunque las palabras de los Berry me tranquilizaron un poco a un no podía olvidar a Santana verle a de nuevo aquí dispuesta a pelear por Rachel me daba un poco de miedo, por lo que me tome mi cara entre mis manos, la verdad no escuche que Rachel llegara sino hasta que entro a la habitación y se acercaba a mí al escuchar sus pisadas subo mi mirada y me levanto impidiendo que siguiera avanzando.

–**Quinn-**me llama **–amor…-**pero le puse un dedo en sus carnosos labios impidiendo que siguiera

–**Ella estuvo aquí-**le informe llevándola conmigo hacia la cama **–pero yo no la deje entrar, me insulto, me trato de menos, no me deje, y tu muy bien sabes que jamás en mi vida nadie me pisotea, las dos nos gritamos, pero al hacerlo Alice empezó a llorar, así que la saque de aquí-**le conté

–**Lo sé, ella me lo dijo-**me miro con media sonrisa

– **¿Cómo?-**le pregunte confundida

–**Me la encontré de nuevo mientras caminaba, he de decirte que tenías razón, necesitaba aclarar todo, dejar en el pasado lo que fue con ella, y así lo he hecho, y no sabes cómo me ha liberado-**me confeso

–**Se nota**-escuchar eso hace que sonría

–**A todo esto ¿dónde están mis niñas?-**me pregunto por sus pequeñas a lo que le sonrió

–**vino mi madre y tus padres, y bueno mi madre se llevó a Elise y tus padres a Alice, eso quiere decir que tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotras-**le informo y me siento a horcadas de ella.

Ella solo me sonríe, mientras me tomaba de las caderas y de un solo movimiento hace que este con la espalda en la cama, para luego subirme sobre mí, no sé cómo es que quedamos completamente desnudas, lo único que tenía en mente era que estaba haciendo el amor con mi esposa, amiga y amante, ella era mi todo estuvimos por horas haciendo el amor y en nuestro último clímax caímos rendidas y nos quedamos dormidas.

No sé cuántas horas han pasado pero siento a mi esposa despertarse y salir de la cama, escucho como busca que ponerse y escucho que sale de la habitación, por lo que con curiosidad me levanto buscándome algo que ponerme y la sigo.

Llego hasta donde está la veo sentarse en el sofá después de salir de la cocina con un vaso de agua, la veo tomar su guitarra y sacar las primeras notas de una melodía, al escucharle se me hizo hermosa, agudizo mi oído y tratando que no me descubra logro escuchar algo de la letra.

–**Me da tanto gusto que hayas vuelto**-la vi escribir **–muy buen comienzo-**escucho que se dice y sigue escribiendo **–muchas gracias por haberme abandonado, escogiste el mejor momento para hacerte a un lado, porque fue en cuestión de horas que se puso frente a mí la mujer que tiene todo para hacerme tan feliz-**seguía con su guitarra, escuchar la letra me daba a entender que estaba poniendo su vivencia en ella, solo sonreí y me di la vuelta para regresar a nuestra habitación donde me acosté para esperarla.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso cuando sentí que mi esposa se acostaba a mi lado, estaba quedándome dormida pero al sentirla me abrace a ella sin querer soltarla, ella hizo lo mismo hasta que las dos nos quedamos dormidas.

Al dia siguiente me desperté primero que mi morena la cual dormía como bebe abrazada a mí, con cuidado quite su mano y me salí de la cama para dirigirme a la cocina y preparar el desayuno minutos después sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura.

–**buenos días mi reina-**me saludo dejándome besos en el cuello

–**Buenos días, mi vida-**le salude dándome la vuelta y plantándole un beso en sus labios, cuando me separe le sonrió y le pido que me ayudara a terminar el desayuno, una vez listo, nos sentamos a desayunar, me conto todo lo que le había dicho a Santana, al escuchar sus palabras me sentí un poco mal por eso pero sabía que eso debía detener a la chica de no seguir insistiendo con algo que ya no puede ser, terminamos de desayunar y después de lavar los trastes mi esposa me propuso darnos un baño juntos a lo que aceptes con una sonrisa, me comento que ella había terminado la canción aunque yo ya lo sabía por haberla espiada la noche anterior, me dijo que la acompañara al estudio a llevárselo a Frank, acepte y me dijo que después de salir podríamos ir por las nenas a casa de nuestros padres para después dar un paseo por el parque o donde quisiera, ella sabía perfectamente que ahora ya no me gustaba salir tanto y eso se debía a la reciente fama que estaba ganando mi morena ya que siempre una persona tenía que reconocerla.

En la ducha fue donde ella se aprovechó de mi jajajaja si como si eso fuera verdad, y no ella no se aprovechó si no que me deje hacer, salimos de la ducha o del bañito caliente como canturreaba mi esposa al salir, nos vestimos para después salir de la casa con destino al estudio.

Al llegar al estudio nos encontramos con Gina la asistente de Frank quien al vernos llegar de la mano se acercó rápidamente a nosotras sonriéndome, Rachel se alejó un poco. –Quinn gusto verte-mientras me abrazaba – ¿cómo están las angelitos?-me pregunto –están con nuestros padres desde ayer-le conteste con una sonrisa creo que ella entendió que nosotras queríamos recuperar el tiempo porque me sonrió pícaramente para luego mirar a mi mujer que se puso incomoda y sonrojada.

– **¿Esta Frank?-**la escuche preguntar estaba segura que era para desviar ese incomodo momento.

–**Sí, está en su oficina-**menciono antes de irse

Las dos caminamos hasta la oficina de su jefe, toco esperando que le dieran la autorización para entrar, cuando la recibió ella prácticamente me obligo a entrar con ella yo no quería entrar me daba algo de pena, pero al final entre Frank no miro y pude ver como una sonrisa se le formaba en la cara, por el hecho de saber que Rach traía lo pedido.

–**Rachel, buen día-**saludo **–Quinn, estás más hermosa que de la última vez que te vi-**meondulo, sabía que mi morena era celosa pero al verla sonreír sabía que no lo estaba si no que estaba de acuerdo con él.

–**Gracias-**le agradecí un poco sonrojada por el alago

–**de nada, solo digo la verdad, y a ver Rachel ¿tienes la canción?-**le pregunto a mi Rach, a lo que ella solo asintió antes de tenderle el sobre y que Frank lo tomara y lo abriera pude distinguir como se formaba su ceño fruncido.**– ¿Muchas Gracias?-**Le pregunto se podía distinguir por el tono de voz que el nombre no le hacía gracia, pero no dijo ni una palabra en cambio empezó a leer me di cuenta de que su ceño fruncido desaparecía y era remplazada por una enorme sonrisa, levanto su mirada de las hojas, para luego mirar a Rachel para sonreírle, vi como a mi esposa le volvía el alma al cuerpo y le apreté la mano como en señal de apoyo **–pues déjame decirte, que en un principio he pensado que era una canción romántica, pero esto es más una canción que más pega, así que felicidades Rachel, empezaremos a grabar ahora-**sonrió y Rachel me miro y yo solo pude darle un pequeño beso en los labios, como sabiendo lo ella me quería decir, la conoce mejor que ella misma.

–**está bien Frank-**acepto, mientras no paraba de mirarme

–**Perfecto-**sonrió**–síganme**-menciono antes de levantarte de su asiento para caminar hacia la puerta

–**Vamos amor**-me tomo de la mano para guiarme hacia donde grabarían.

Salimos del despacho para dirigirnos hacia la cabina de grabación ella saludo a todo el que se encontraba ahí, me presento ante ellos y pude ver que muchos de ellos se quedaban con la boca abierta, estaba segura que era por mí, y es que he visto esa reacción por años ante mi presencia, sabía que mi esposa estaba sonriendo con suficiencia y confianza ante el hecho de tenerme para ella, le hicieron pruebas y mi Rach calentó la voz antes de empezar a grabar.

–**Bien Rachel, desde arriba-**pidió Frank

–**Ok-**contesto

–**3…2…1-**conto

–"_**me da tanto gusto que hayas vuelto, me moría de ganas por contarte lo que siento, a primera vista no te entiendo, no te ves como cuando te fuiste ilusionada y me dijiste no te quiero, necesito algo nuevo, te marchaste con una sonrisa enorme y ahora vienes destrozada, te veo y no lo creo, y un me falto lo que tengo que decir"-**_yo estaba afuera de la cabina parada junto a Frank y con el técnico de música que estaba controlando todo desde afuera, escuchar cantar a mi mujer siempre me dejaba sin aliento, y al escuchar con esa canción que la noche pasada a penas y eran letras inocentes.

Estuvieron gravando por más de tres horas, pero lo bueno es que todo quedo perfectamente bien, así que Frank dijo que ese mismo lunes estaría ya en la radio, Frank comento que era una de las mejores canciones que había escuchado, salimos del estudio y para dirigirnos a casa de mis padres.

–**Esa canción te lo inspiro ella ¿verdad?-**no pude evitar preguntarle y es que quería saber.

–**así es, estuve recordando bastante, y es por eso que me dio como resultado, pero también te incluye a ti-**me sonrió y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa **–no tienes por qué preocuparte su llegada solo vino a cerrar un ciclo que hace mucho yo deje atrás-**sonreía por lo dicho **–Lo sé-**me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Rachel conduce hasta la casa de mis padres, mi madre se parece demasiado a mí, mi padre es una gran abogado como un buen hombre, cuando le confirme mi relación con Rachel ellos no estuvieron de acuerdo con eso y no es que tuvieran ningún problema con que fuera chica si no que ellos querían algo mejor para mí, pero mo morena se los fue ganando y les demostró que reamente me amaba, les demostró que ella era al indicada para mí, ahora pienso que mis padres la quieren más que a mí, pero no le digan nadie que creerán que soy una celosa y si Rach lo escucha se burlara de mí, mo esposa estaciona en la entrada y las dos bajamos para dirigirnos a la puerta donde toque y mi padre fue quien nos abrió quien estaba lleno completamente de chocolate quera reir pero sabía que no debería hacerlo, le dijimos que veníamos por Elise y nos guio hasta donde estaba mi madre que estaba jugando con mi pequeña, después de platicar y decirles que todo estaba bien y que ellos nos dijeran que tuviéremos cuidado con esa chica ya que si estaba queriendo regresar por Rachel podía ser peligrosa a lo que yo le dije que si lo intentaba ella conocería mis cachetadas, Rach me vio con miedo y mis padres soltaron la carcajadas.

Una hora después salimos de la casa no sin antes que mis padres llenaran de mimos a Elise que sonreía por eso, mis padres adoraban a mi pequeña y no les importa que sea igual que mi esposa ellos dicen que eso la hace especial al igual que a Rachel que poco a poco va aceptando que ser diferente como lo es no es malo si no que es mejor, cuando les anuncie a ellos que estaba embarazada ellos brincaron de la felicidad y me preguntaron que si había sido donante anónimo, yo los mire y casi me carcajee pero me obligue a no hacerlo y decirle que nada de eso que fue hecho a la manera natural, ellos escandalizados me recriminaron que porque le había hecho eso a Rachel que como podía engañarla cuando la chica ha sido de las mejores personas de la vida que me había tocado conocer, sí, me olvidaba que mis padres no sabían que mi novia era intersexual lo cual quería decir que tenía un miembro masculino, cuando se los dije casi se desmayan pero comprendieron al instante para volver a su alegría.

Salimos y subimos al auto, yo me encargue de poner a Elise en la parte de atrás una vez lista, nos dirigimos a casa de mis suegros, Rach estaciono en la entrada bajamos y esta vez fue ella quien tomo a nuestra pequeña en brazos y caminamos hasta la puerta fui yo la que toco el timbre, y fue Leroy quien nos abrió ese hombre que están importante en la vida de mi esposa, ese hombre que la crio que la vio crecer ese hombre que casi lloro cuando le revelamos que iba hacer abuelo y que lo hizo el dia que nacieron mis gemelas, ese hombre que me trataba como una hija más ese que habai puesto en su lugar a la madre biológica de mi esposa cuando se atrevió a buscarla después de abandonarla en la puerta de los Berry, ese dia mi mujer se sintió triste y deprimida al enterarse que su madre la dejo como un perro a su suerte solamente por seguir con su vida, Rachel le dijo que ella no era nada y nunca lo seria, que jamás entendería que es ser madre que ese título le queda grande, yo me sentí mal por mi esposa esos días fueron terribles, pero con amor de mi parte y de sus padres salió adelante.

Entramos a la casa le dijimos que veníamos por Alice él dijo que nuestra pequeña estaba en su corral jugando, yo fui por ella ya que cuando iba a tomar a Elise de los brazos de mi amada morena esta se aferró a ella, entonces tome a Alice del corral y entonces empezó a llorar si su vida dependiera de ello, sabía que lloraba porque tenía hambre por lo que me disculpe y fui a prepararle el biberón, ya que hace 6 meses que ya no le daba pecho, sé que ha Rachel le encanta estar en este momento conmigo.

Termine de darle de comer a mi pequeña morenita regrese a donde estaban y seguimos platicando por como media hora más, para después despedirnos de ellos le dijimos que mis padres querían hacer una comida entre todos y ellos aceptaron gustosos, solo les dijimos que les avisaríamos cuando seria, nos subimos a nuestro coche y en vez de ir de paseo como habíamos planeado nos fuimos a la casa y todo porque estaba empezando el frio y no queríamos que nuestras nenas se resfriara ya que ellas son muy propensas a enfermarse creo que eso lo heredaron de mí.

Cuando llegamos jamás imagine que Santana estaría ahí esperando para hablar con Rachel es que en mis más locos sueños eso pasaba, y es que al parecer todo lo que le dijo amada morena no lo había captado.

–**Santana-**nombro mi morena que llegaba junto a ella con Alice en brazos

–**Así que era verdad-**miro a mi esposa con furia o no sé.

–**Sí, te dije que tenía una familia y que era feliz por tener lo que siempre quise-**le mire seria

–**pensé que podíamos retomar lo que dejamos, pero a ver dime hace cuanto te casaste con esta zorra, apenas a unos meses de haberlo dejado-**le reclamo, con qué derecho viene a decir eso cuando fue ella la que la dejo**–dime, te casaste con ella por esas estúpidas mocosas, no es así, te casaste para cumplir como se debe, no es así, no porque la amaras, vamos dímelo**-Exigía, sabía que si seguía con eso y volvía llamar mocosas a mis bebes, le partiría la cara.

–**no, me case con ella porque me enamore de ella, y cuando nos casamos ellas venían en camino, me case porque ella logro enamorarme, ella me reconstruyo cuando tú me dejaste rota, ella fue paciente, ella pego todo los pedazos de mi corazón que tu rompiste cuando me dejaste**-espeto seria

–**Entiendo-**vi como bajo la cabeza **–pero aún te amo-**le dijo a Rachel al pasar cerca de ella para después mirarme a mí**–y tú, no te descuides que te la pueden robar-**me advirtió antes de irse de ahí.

Rachel y yo volteamos para ver que se iba, pude ver que iba con los hombros hacia abajo y con la cabeza gacha, clara señal de derrota, sentí la mirada de Rachel y voltee a verla para sonreírle, sé que ese le gustaba para tener ganas de besarme pero por nuestras hijas que dormían en nuestros brazos no lo hacía.

–**Te amo-**me susurro con una sonrisa

–**Yo también te amo-**le conteste feliz.

Entramos a la casa y llevamos a las pequeñas a su habitación, las pusimos en sus cunas y nos quedamos paradas viéndolas dormir, se que a mi morena le encanta verlas dormir es que son como dos angelitos son idénticas a Rachel que en vez de sus hijas parecen sus clones, ese pensamiento me hace reir, solo sus ojos cambian, veo a mi esposa reir.

– **¿De qué te ríes?-**le pregunto y acomodo a Alice bien en su cuna

–**Nada solo estoy feliz-**me responde con una sonrisa

–**Ya lo creo-**le miro**–espero que con esto esa chica se quede tranquila, porque te puedo decir que si vuelve le golpeare-**le digo, y es verdad si se vuelve a aparecer aquí no habrá nada ni nadie que la salve de llevarse un buen golpe de mi parte.

–**Estoy segura de eso-**me sonrió sabiendo que es verdad

– **¿Quieres que cocine?-**le pregunto

–**No, mejor pedimos algo-**me sugirió y a mí me pareció excelente idea

–**Me parece muy bien-**me tomo de mi cintura para después jalarme hacia ella.

–**Ey-**me quejo porque no me lo esperaba

–**No…**-me dice y me besa para callarme

Nos besamos y el beso escalo de nivel ella me tomo en brazos y nos llevó hacia la habitación, según sus palabras no mías, aprovecharíamos todo el tiempo que tuviéramos juntas, así que no puse quejas cuando empezó a desnudarme para luego hacerme el amor, ahí volviéndonos una, esa mujer me volvía loca y era solo mía, al llegar al esperado clímax soltamos unos te amo, para después caer cansadas y jadeantes.

**/Q&R&D&L/**

Hoy era lunes por lo cual era el dia en que Frank había dicho que la canción saldría al aire y para hacerlo oficial, Rachel estaría en la estación de radio y como no quería ir sola me pidió con un tierno puchero que la acompañara lo cual no me pude negar, y es que ella tienen ese no sé qué, que me impide decirle que no.

Por lo que ahora nos encontrábamos en la cabina de radio con la conductora de turno, la cual no era muy disimilada al mirar como queriéndose comer a mi esposa, lo que hizo que le fulminara con la mirada.

–**hola buenos días público, les queremos informar que aquí esta con nosotras la futura estrella de la música Rachel Berry**-hablo la locutora **–saluda a tu público**-pidio

–**Hola a todos-**saludo con pena, lo sabía ella aún no se acostumbraba a estas cosas, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo ya que con esto que empezaba vendrían más eventos como este.

–**no te avergüences mejor cuéntanos de ti-**le pidió la tonta de la conductora/locutora

–**bueno soy Rachel Berry, tengo 26 años soy de Lima, Ohio-**contaba

–**muy bien Rachel, ¿cuéntanos saltera o alguien ya tiene tu corazón?-**pregunto, al escuchar esa pregunta y el tono que utilizo sabía que lo hacía para averiguar si es que podría tener una oportunidad, quería golpearla ahora mismo.

–**Casada, estoy felizmente casada-**respondió, eso me hizo sonreír y más cuando vi la cara que puso la estúpida esa.

–**que bien, mejor cuéntanos ¿la canción tiene alguna dedicatorio? ¿Te ha pasado eso que dices ahí?-**preguntaba, mientras le sonreía.

–**Pues no es que tenga dedicatoria pero realmente, sino que es lo que viví hace tiempo y lo he plasmado en esa canción-**respondió normal

– **¡oh! Entiendo**-le sonrió **–entonces radioescuchas con ustedes Rachel Berry, cantara para ustedes en vivo-**comunico **–adelante-**mi morena solo asintió

–**Claro-**veo que Rach le sonríe mientras toma su guitarra y empieza a tocar las primeras notas **–quiero dedicar esta canción a los amores de mi vida, les amo-**dedica la canción, y sé que se refiere a mí pero también a nuestras pequeñas.

– _Me da tanto gusto que hayas vuelto,_

_Me moría de ganas por contarte lo que siento_

_A primera vista no te entiendo,_

_No te ves como cuando te fuiste ilusionada_

_Y me dijiste no te quiero,_

_Necesito algo nuevo,_

_Te marchaste con una sonrisa enorme,_

_Y ahora vuelves destrozada,_

_Te veo y no lo creo,_

_Y aun me falta lo que tengo que decir._

Escucharla cantar de esa manera hace que me llene de orgullo la canción es simplemente perfecta, y ella lo hace más esa letra es hermosa por lo que muchos se sentirán identificados con ella.

_Muchas gracias por haberme abandonado, _

_Escogiste el mejor momento para hacerme a un lado, _

_Porque fue en cuestión de horas que se puso frente a mí, _

_La mujer que tiene todo para hacerme tan feliz._

Este verso hace que mi corazón se acelere, escucharle decir queprácticamente soy su amor verdadero que soy la persona perfecta para ella y que agradece que Santana la dejara solo para poder encontrase conmigo.

_Muchas gracias por haberme abandonado, _

_No la hubiera conocido si tú te hubieras quedado, _

_Gracias por no haber oído de la forma que rogaba, _

_Si me hubieras escuchado de segura te quedabas,_

_Me da tanto gusto tu llegada, _

_Me moría de ganas por mirarte destrozada._

_De corazón, Muchas Gracias_

Este al escuchar la parte en que dice agradece que no escuchara la forma en que rogaba me da rabia el pensar en lo mal que la paso Rachel, al verse así en rogar porque no se fuera, porque no la abandonara y que ella no la escuchara duele, y más saber de lo que estaba después hacer.

_Me da tanto gusto tu regreso, _

_No tienes idea la alegría que ahora siento, _

_Verte inconsolable suplicando, _

_Solo me recuerda aquel momento en que te fuiste, _

_Y me dijiste no te quiero necesito algo nuevo,_

_Te marchaste con una sonrisa enorme,_

_Y ahora vuelves destrozada,_

_Te veo y no lo creo,_

_Lo que siento te lo vuelvo a repetir._

Este verso lo describe todo, y todo lo que ha pasado en este momento como llego Santana de nuevo tratando de encontrar otra oportunidad, ahora era ella al que rogaba porque volviera con ella, era ella la que casi ponía de rodillas para hacerla volver, pero se quedó como una vez Rachel estaba, con el corazón roto.

_Muchas gracias por haberme abandonado, _

_No la hubiera conocido si tú te hubieras quedado, _

_Gracias por no haber oído de la forma que rogaba, _

_Si me hubieras escuchado de segura te quedabas,_

_Me da tanto gusto tu llegada, _

_Me moría de ganas por mirarte, destrozada._

Al terminar de cantar la canción y que la locutora mandara a comerciales, ella se acercó a mi morena y le felicito, esto aprovecho Rachel para poder presentarme como el amor de su vida la cara que puso la tipeja valía millones, al verme sabía que yo me habai dado cuenta de su intento de coqueteo, pero no dije nada y solo salude cortésmente.

Salimos de ahí para dirigirnos a la casa de los padres de Rachel ya que ellos y mis padres se habían puesto de acuerdo para que la comida fuera ese dia y en casa de los Berry, cuando llegamos entramos y nos dirigimos directamente a la parte de atrás donde Hiram y Leroy ya tenían todo, mis pequeñas estaban en los brazos de mis padres jugando con ellas.

Al vernos ellas prácticamente se tiraron de los brazos de mis padres para que las bajaran y ellos así lo hicieron, con pequeños paso irregulares las dos caminaban hacia nosotras, mi morena se adelantó para tomarlas a las dos en brazos y darles vueltas, a lo que ellas se carcajeaban, yo solo me pude quedar parada viendo esa perfecta escena, esa era algo que nada no nadie lograría quitarme y mucho menos Santana.

Si debo luchar contra quien sea para mantener lo que tengo, para seguir así de unida a mi esposa ser así feliz con mi familia, lo hare nada hará que me destruyan mi felicidad.

Rachel y yo somos una, ella y yo seremos siempre la una para la otra, ella es mi alma gemela, ella es mi amiga, mi amante y mi todo, la veo jugar y cuando nuestras miradas conectan en sus ojos leo un te amo que es correspondido por mí, si con solo esa mirada es la que necesito para saber que nada cambiara entre nosotras.

Solo eso necesito para ser feliz…

* * *

><p><strong>N2:<strong>

Este es el segundo capítulo con el punto de vista de Quinn, y creo que debemos saber qué es lo que siente Santana, así que esperen el próximo con su punto de vista, y tal vez añada un epilogo este último no está muy seguro depende de lo ustedes digan.

Espero comentarios por favor, si les gusta o no, no importa solo comenten.

Si alguien ha escuchado la canción **con tu mejor amiga **de **los Recoditos**, he estado pensando en hacer un one-shot con esta canción, si quieren díganme les dejo un avance lo que podía ser.

Es Faberry con algo de Quintana.

_**Con tu mejor amiga**_

_Bien la historia seria que Quinn mantenga una relación con Santana, la cual siempre le ha sido infiel y Q lo sabe, así que cuando le vuelve a mentir esta vez la rubia ya no le dice nada, es más se desquita diciéndole que ella es la inocente, que la hace una tonta, que le ha estado poniendo los cuernos con otra, que le ha estado jugando el dedo en la boca, y viéndole la cara de idiota, que cuando ella se iba también le mentía ya que la engañaba con su mejor amiga que en este caso viene siendo Rachel. _¿Qué dicen? ¿Le dan una oportunidad? Díganme.

Si también hay otra idea en mi mente este con la canción _**Wedding Dress**_ de _**Taeyang. **_Si no conocen la canción por favor búsquenla y escúchenla, si no es mucho pedir vean el video.

Será un Faberry con algo de Quick

_**Wedding Dress**_

_Sera algo como relacionado como en la sexta temporada de Glee, cuando todos se enteren de que Quinn se casara con Puck, donde una Rachel quien se ha convertido en al mejor amiga de la rubia se le declara antes de que esta le diga que se va a casar, ya que Quinn se resigno a que la morena no le diera ninguna señal para terminar su relación con Noah, entonces la morena lo hizo tarde cuando todo ya estaba dicho, resignándose hacer la pianista y cantante en la boda de la mujer que ama, apoyándola como en su momento la misma chica lo hizo._

_Nena por favor no tomes su mano__**  
><strong>__Porque deberías ser mi chica__**  
><strong>__He estado esperando por ti un largo tiempo__**  
><strong>__Por favor mírame ahora_

_Cuando la música suene darás tus votos para pasar el resto de tu vida con el__**  
><strong>__Cuanto rece cada noche para que este día nunca llegase__**  
><strong>__Vestido de novia que llevas__**  
><strong>__Chica, vestido de novia que llevas_

_Ese no soy yo...__**  
><strong>__Vestido de novia__**  
><strong>__Oh, el vestido de novia que llevas, oh no_

¿Qué me dicen? ¿Es bueno? ¿Quieren que lo haga?

¡Nos vemos!

_Shion&Severely: 3_


End file.
